Be my Omega
by Elisettes
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune Alpha qui ne supporte pas les Omégas et qui n'est intéressé que par les Bêtas. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre Naruto, un jeune Oméga qui se prétend Alpha, sa vie va prendre un tout autre tournant. Fiction adaptée de "Love is an Illusion"
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année ! J'espère que 2020 sera une bonne année et que tous vos problèmes sont restés en 2019 !**

**Alors, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fiction. Alors, rassurez-vous, elle est déjà écrite, donc terminée. Il y aura pas mal de chapitres, mais du coup normalement il n'y aura pas de retard de publication. **

* * *

**Pour cette histoire je me suis grandement inspirée du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion" de l'auteur Pa Go. L'histoire ne sera pas complètement la même, mais la trama principale sera ressemblante !**

* * *

**Bon, pour cette histoire, il s'agit d'un énorme rating M. Premièrement, c'est du Yaoi à 100%, les lemons seront plus qu'explicit. **

**Le premier chapitre est assez court, j'ai voulu poser le fils directeur et puis... la fin... bref vous verrez, j'étais obligée de couper à ce moment.**

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis !**

* * *

**Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'agit d'un monde où les hommes peuvent concevoir des enfants. Les Hommes sont répartis en trois catégories. Les Alphas, les Bêtas ainsi que les Omégas. Un Alpha peut imprégner les Omégas et relâcher des phéromones pour les attirer. Les Bêtas n'ont rien de particulier, ils constituent la majeure partie de la population. Les Omégas peuvent avoir des enfants avec un Alpha, peu importe le genre.

.

« Cette odeur… »

« Quelle odeur Jeune Maître ? »

« Un Oméga, Shisui. Je peux le sentir. »

Sasuke et Shisui, deux amis d'enfance étaient tous deux à une fête mondaine, entouré des plus grands Alphas du Japon. Sasuke Uchiha, un jeune Alpha d'une beauté à couper le souffle et d'un corps plus que musclé venait de sentir une odeur qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.

« Parmi tous ces employés et invités, l'odeur se répand. »

« Ah… Bah comme je suis un Bêta, je n'ai rien remarqué. Pourtant, ils savaient que tu allais être présent, Jeune Maître, j'ai pensé qu'ils n'en inviteraient aucun. »

Sasuke ne dit rien mais continua de regarder autour de lui, mais son regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur le dos d'un serveur.

« Tu veux que je cherche combien ils sont ? »

« Non, oublie ça. Et puis arrête de m'appeler Jeune Maître, surtout pas ici. Tu sais bien combien ça me mets mal à l'aise. »

« Quoi ? Allez laisse-moi t'appeler comme ça ici. »

« Non. »

« Mais Jeune Maître… »

« _Comme je le pensais, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. J'aurais dû ignorer l'invitation ou au moins la rejeter._ »

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à un canapé en esquivant les serveurs. Il serra des mains par-ci et par-là, mais sans grand intérêt. Finalement, il se posa sur un très long canapé blanc et cala un coussin derrière son dos puis il poussa un petit soupir de bonheur. Shisui se pencha au niveau de son oreille et lui indiqua qu'il allait leur chercher quelque chose à manger. Sasuke ne répondit que d'un bâillement.

Le jeune brun sonda la pièce qui s'étendait devant lui. Son regard se posa sur un chanteur et son groupe présents sur une petite scène. Il remarqua aussi une femme qui lui jetait des regards insistants mais qu'il évita comme il savait si bien le faire.

« _Il semble que quelqu'un est en chaleur. Je continue à sentir leurs phéromones._ _Si je les trouve, il y aura très probablement un rival… La majorité est soit Alpha soit Oméga, alors il est impossible d'éviter les cycles de chaleur._ »

« Je suis un Alpha ! »

Sasuke sursauta en entendant une voix et tourna la tête vers deux hommes qui étaient en train de parler. L'un d'eux était grand et brun avec des rougeurs étranges sur ses joues et Sasuke reconnu Kiba, celui qui avait organisé la soirée. L'autre était beaucoup plus petit avec des cheveux blonds en bataille et portait un uniforme de serveur. Il était de dos à Sasuke et ne pouvait pas voir son visage. L'homme brun avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Toi un Alpha ? Vu ton apparence, tu ne serais pas plutôt un Oméga ? »

« Oui je le suis, même si on ne le remarque pas… »

« Quoi ? Es-tu en train de dire que les phéromones que j'ai senties ne venaient pas de toi ? »

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Sasuke vit que le blond hochait la tête et le sourire moqueur de Kiba s'accentua.

« Si tu es vraiment un Alpha, va parler à cet homme juste derrière toi. »

Le blond se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Regard qui était aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuages. Le visage de l'Uchiha, comme tout bon Alpha, ne laissa échapper aucune émotion mais il trouvait vraiment ses yeux d'une beauté indéchiffrable.

« Voyons si rien ne t'arrive quand tu t'approches de lui. »

Sasuke et l'inconnu se regardèrent sans se lâcher des yeux pendant de longues secondes qui parurent être une éternité. Le blond tressaillit un peu et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le brun, ce dernier s'était relativement approché de lui et lui attrapa le menton.

« Ton visage est tout à fait mon type. »

Le blond le fixa d'un air énervé et allait riposter lorsqu'une invitée le héla pour un verre. Il se délogea et s'approcha d'elle pour le fuir. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel spectacle absurde.

« Jeune Maîîîître ! »

Shisui se rapprocha de Sasuke avait un petit plateau en main, mais l'Uchiha ne le remarqua pas car il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Comme s'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ce brun égocentrique. Un Oméga et un Alpha ne peuvent pas être distingués si facilement, encore moins si c'est un autre Alpha. »_

« Eh bien ! Regardez qui est là. Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Sasuke soupira en relevant la tête. Shisui s'arrêta et regarda Kiba

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas censé venir tous les deux. »

Kiba regarda Shisui avec un sourire moqueur. Les deux amis étaient tendus.

« J'ai spécialement choisi ce groupe pour jouer ce soir, c'est à ton goût Shisui ? Ton groupe n'a pas été invité mais tu as vu, tout se passe bien. »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

Kiba n'effaça pas son rictus.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'un ami, j'ai voulu inviter des chanteurs Omégas pour lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, cadet de la famille Uchiha ? »

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils et les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques instants.

« Ah… ton père doit vraiment être inquiet. Mais quel fils mignon tu es devenu. »

Shisui, qui jusque-là essayait de se retenir, explosa.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Il faut le dire lorsque des Omégas sont ici, surtout quand le Jeune Maître est ici ! »

Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette et tira dessus avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« C'est bon. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis un Alpha, mais je préfère surtout les Bêtas. »

Kiba fronça les sourcils et regarda Sasuke de haut.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas tes goûts. »

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas amusant d'expérimenter des choses différentes ? »

« Tu es une honte pour ta famille. »

Sasuke commençait réellement à bouillir, mais il savait qu'il devait se contenir, car ce n'était pas le moment de taper un scandale en plein milieu d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Kiba prit congé et se dirigea vers les autres invités. Shisui continuait à ruminer devant Sasuke qui avait horreur de ça. Il termina sa cigarette très rapidement et se leva d'un coup.

« Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Toilettes. »

.

« Je m'attendais à ce que beaucoup de gens riches viennent à cette fête, mais cet Alpha ennuyeux est arrivé de nulle part pour me prendre la tête. »

Le jeune serveur blond était au téléphone et semblait irrité.

« J'ai dépensé tout mon argent pour venir ici. Je me suis fait beau afin que je puisse trouver un riche Oméga. »

Une personne lui répondit à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Trouver un Oméga ? Sérieusement, Naruto, tu veux être viré de nouveau ? »

« Même si je suis viré, je trouverais un Oméga un jour, tu verras ! »

Naruto continua de parler encore un petit instant au téléphone et raccrocha en souriant. Le blond se dirigea vers les toilettes et remit le nœud papillon de son uniforme en place.

« Je vais prouver à tout le monde que je peux avoir un Oméga car j'ai la solution ! »

Naruto sortit un spray de sa poche.

« _Ça m'a coûté très cher pour avoir cet Alpha-phéromones. Mes phéromones sont probablement trop faibles, je pense que ça va m'aider._ »

Naruto s'aspergea du produit qu'il considérait comme magique. Mais, après quelques secondes il se sentit étourdi, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il s'approcha du lavabo pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage quand il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Naruto vit dans le miroir, Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étrange et s'approcha pour se laver les mains. L'Uchiha fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« _Pourquoi un Oméga se parfume de phéromones d'Alpha ? De toute façon, l'odeur d'un Oméga est tellement déplaisante. »_

Naruto se passa lentement de l'eau sur le front lorsqu'il commença à trembler. Son corps lui semblait bizarre. Il se pencha en avant et fit tomber le spray vers Sasuke. Ce dernier le ramassa et lui tendit.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais te parfumer de phéromones d'Alpha, mais ça ne peut pas cacher tes phéromones d'Oméga. »

Les prunelles bleues et noires ne se lâchaient pas et semblaient se noyer l'une dans l'autre. Sasuke remarqua que les joues du blond étaient rouges et que de la fumée sortait de sa bouche, comme si son corps était devenu extrêmement chaud par rapport à la température ambiante.

« Je… Je ne suis pas un Oméga. »

« N'agis pas comme si tu étais un Alpha. Tu penses vraiment que ceci peut cacher tes phéromones ? », répondit Sasuke et secouant un peu le spray.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis un Oméga de toute façon. On ne se connaît même pas. »

Sasuke allait répondre, mais Naruto semblait réellement au plus mal. Il avait tellement chaud, il n'en pouvait plus et commençait à basculer vers l'avant. Le brun posa sa main sur son épaule. Naruto releva la tête, il avait les yeux dans le vague et fixa Sasuke. Après quelques secondes, il sembla se reprendre et le repoussa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, va-t'en ! »

Naruto recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur derrière lui et Sasuke s'approcha en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu es… en chaleur ? »

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas. **

**De toute façon, je vous ai dis que l'histoire est déjà écrite, je dois juste bien relire les chapitres et réecrire certains passages, mais le plus gros du travail est fait. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**À bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, tout va bien. Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction. **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**NightCraft59 : **Merci beaucoup pour la correction ! J'avais vu ça juste avant de recevoir ta review ! Décidément, tu es un véritable Bêta Reader dans l'âme ! Et pour cette fiction, elle ne se passe pas dans l'univers de Naruto, je n'utilise seulement les personnages, donc pas besoin de connaître l'oeuvre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Guest : **Eh oui ! Merci pour ta review !

**Liliane Black : **Hello ! Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour avoir oublie de préciser que c'était une adaptation avec les personnages de Naruto ! Tout est maintenant indiqué, merci pour me l'avoir fait réaliser !

**Tirose : **Merci pour ton gentil message, il m'a fait très plaisir !

**Jojo-Shadow **: Hello ! Oui, c'est cela ! J'emprunte les personnages de Naruto pour cette fiction, mais elle ne sera pas exactement la même, même si le trame serait assez similaire. J'ai aussi adoré ce manga et je vais essayer de faire ressentir, en écrivant, les émotions des personnages à travers mes lignes !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, cette fiction reprend la trame du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion" !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**(Gros rated M pour ce chapitre !)**

* * *

« Tu es… en chaleur ? »

Sasuke ne clignait absolument pas des yeux et fixait Naruto qui avait le visage plus rouge que jamais. Ses yeux étaient presque clos et il était étourdi.

« De quoi… tu parles ? Je suis un Alpha je t'ai dit… Et un Alpha ne peut pas avoir de chaleurs. Lâche-moi ! », répondit Naruto et tapant la main de Sasuke qui lui tenait le poignet gauche.

Naruto se redressa et passa à côté du brun en l'ignorant royalement et il tituba jusqu'à la sortie pour continuer son travail. Sasuke le regarda d'un œil jaugeur.

« _Je n'y crois pas. Il vient d'avoir son premier cycle de chaleur… À cet âge-là ?_ »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

.

Naruto était en train de tituber dans le hall, sa température corporelle augmentait sans cesse, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se disait qu'il devait retourner travailler, sinon il allait encore une fois se faire virer. Le blond continua d'avancer et se cogna contre le dos d'une personne. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard d'un homme, qui avait une odeur… alléchante.

« Ça… ça sent bon… »

Naruto commença à frotter son nez contre l'épaule de l'homme qui se sentait extrêmement gêné.

« Arrêtez ! Stop ! »

Naruto allait commencer à poser sa main sur un endroit inadéquat lorsqu'il se sentit partir en arrière. Sasuke lui avait attrapé le col de son uniforme pour le traîner à nouveau dans les toilettes, laissant le pauvre homme sous le choc. Mais, juste avant de rentrer, le brun entendit des voix d'hommes derrière lui.

« D'où est-ce que cette odeur vient ? Elle est délicieuse. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et poussa Naruto contre un mur.

« Écoute-moi si tu ne veux pas que les choses se compliquent, blondinet. »

Naruto le regarda, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il avait beau lui parler, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu es dans ton cycle de chaleur, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

L'Uchiha vit les sourcils de Naruto se froncer.

« Quoi ? Non je ne veux pas ! De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

Le brun allait reparler au moment où Naruto le poussa légèrement en mettant une main devant sa bouche et l'autre sur le torse de Sasuke.

« Éloigne-toi… Ton odeur… C'est énervant… »

Naruto serra la main qu'il avait sur le torse de Sasuke.

« Vraiment… C'est énervant… »

Sasuke vit les jambes de Naruto trembler comme si un tremblement de terre ne le touchait que lui. Il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum.

« _Si ça se trouve… C'est à cause de moi qu'il est ainsi…_ »

Naruto semblait commencer à suffoquer et Sasuke se dit qu'il devait faire sa bonne action de la journée.

« Bon. Je te ramène chez toi. Dis-moi où tu habites. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de mourir. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et Naruto perdit connaissance en lui tomba dans les bras. Le jeune Alpha avait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde étaient en train de s'abattre sur lui. Il n'aimait pas plus que ça d'aider les gens, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait laisser un jeune Oméga comme lui dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

.

Shisui était toujours assis sur le canapé, en train de siroter un champagne particulièrement bon. Il regarda autour de lui et commençait à se poser des questions car cela faisait un long moment que Sasuke était partit.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Sasuke portait Naruto à bout de bras et venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Naruto avait repris connaissance dans sa voiture.

« Je me sens humide. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui oui. »

Le brun déposa Naruto sur son lit qui semblait être épuisé. Il regarda le jeune blond pendant quelques minutes quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha.

« OÙ ES-TU ? »

« Shisui ne crie pas. J'étais fatigué, je suis rentré. »

« Quoi ? Sans me prévenir ? »

« Oui, désolé. Tu devrais rentrer aussi. Je raccroche. »

« M-… »

Sasuke raccrocha avant d'entendre ce que son ami allait lui dire et soupira. Naruto était en train de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Le brun s'assit au bord de son lit, juste à côté de lui.

« _Heureusement que Shisui ne sait pas pourquoi je suis rentré, sinon je n'aurais jamais eu la paix._ »

Quand un Oméga est en chaleur, c'est naturel pour lui de vouloir du sexe avec un Alpha. Il faut juste lui faire prendre un médicament qui le calmera. Sasuke prit une énième inspiration et tapota la joue de Naruto.

« Eh Oméga, écoute. »

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et hurla.

« LAISSE-MOI DORMIR. TON ODEUR EST INSUPPORTABLE ! ET PUIS, JE NE SUIS PAS UN OMÉGA ! »

« Sérieusement, arrête de le nier, ça ne sert plus à rien. Tu te mens à toi-même. »

« Pff, tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne sais rien de ce qu'il dit. »

Sasuke commençait à bouillir. S'il devait se fournir une preuve, alors il allait se fournir une preuve. Le jeune Alpha se pencha juste au-dessus de lui et défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de Naruto. Voyant que ça prenait trop de temps, il l'arracha presque complètement. Le blond avait un petit corps, pas énormément de muscles, une peau pâle et… un petit sexe.

Tout comme un Oméga.

Naruto avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts et poussa un petit cri en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il remonta son pantalon et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? T'es juste un pervers ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? De toute façon, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais un Alpha ! »

Sasuke, le visage toujours sans aucune émotion, soupira.

« Tes résultats son faux. »

L'Uchiha attrapa les chevilles de Naruto pour le remettre droit et lui retira son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement d'un coup, sans prévenir. Naruto poussa un cri d'indignation et Sasuke remarqua que le jeune blond était totalement mouillé.

« Tu vois ? T'es complètement humide. »

Sans le prévenir, Sasuke enfonça deux doigts en Naruto qui poussa un cri de surprise mélangé à du bien-être.

« Hein ? Mais arrête ! Enlève-les ! »

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux et continua son affaire. Il enfonça ses doigts encore plus profondément et toucha un point sensible qui fit crier Naruto de plaisir. Le brun avait trouvé cet endroit si spécial. Le blond avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, il poussait des petits cris mais il essayait de se retenir. Sasuke toucha encore une fois sa prostate et cette fois-ci Naruto poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et trembla de tout son être.

« Tu le sens ? Une femme Oméga n'est pas si différente d'un Bêta, mais les hommes Oméga peuvent être excités quand leurs prostates sont stimulées. De plus, si le sperme d'un Alpha entre ici, tu en serais inondé. Tu comprends ? »

Naruto, les joues toujours rouges et le souffle court, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sasuke.

« Tu es plutôt rebelle. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de risque de tomber enceinte mais… Tu dois arrêter d'utiliser ce parfum. »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout cela.

« Tu as bien compris ? Tu es vraiment stupide, tu ne connais même pas ton propre corps. »

Le blond commençait à se décomposer quand il comprit qu'il était véritablement un Oméga. Alors que Sasuke allait sortir ses doigts, le blond lui attrapa le poignet. L'Alpha le regarda d'un air étrange et ses yeux l'interrogèrent tous seuls.

« Euh… rien désolé. »

Naruto relâcha sa prise, mais lorsque Sasuke se recula encore, le blond le rattrapa. Naruto continua d'haleter, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Tu… Tu vas véritablement les retirer ? »

Sasuke, malgré ses efforts, ne put empêcher ses yeux d'exprimer de la surprise. Ils étaient écarquillés au maximum et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Alors, il renfonça ses doigts jusqu'à retoucher cette partie si spéciale. Le dos de Naruto s'arqua.

« Là… un peu plus… »

Les doigts de Sasuke bougèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le médicament qu'il avait donné à Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés n'avait pas l'air de faire effet. Mais Sasuke ne voulait plus penser du tout mais se laisser aller. Il se pencha donc en avant jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Naruto. Le brun continua ses va et vient pendant de longues secondes lorsque Naruto éjacula sur lui-même. Ce dernier était en train d'haleter et il essayait de reprendre sa respiration qui était saccadée. Sasuke essayait de faire de même jusqu'au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se recula d'un bond tout en enlevant ses doigts.

« _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire_ ? »

L'Alpha fit volte-face et voulu quitter la pièce lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir par la manche. En tournant la tête, il vit Naruto qui le tenait d'une poigne ferme, les yeux mi-clos et le visage en sueur.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Le brun écarquilla encore plus les yeux, mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation.

« Ça devrait être assez pour cette fois. Retourne te coucher, tu… »

Mais Naruto ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et plongea son nez à l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrejambe de Sasuke.

« Ici… ça sent très bon. »

Le blond commença à défaire la ceinture de l'Alpha. Alpha qui semblait être figé sur place car il ne l'en empêcha pas. L'Oméga laissa donc sortir le pénis de Sasuke qui n'était absolument pas au repos et se frotta à lui.

« C'est… gros… »

Sasuke sembla réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et attrapa les cheveux de Naruto pour le tirer en arrière.

« Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

Malgré la poigne sur ses cheveux, Naruto se rapprocha de l'entrejambe.

« Mais… je veux que tu la mettes… en moi. »

Sa voix était un véritable appel à la luxure et personne ne pouvait résister. Même pas Sasuke. Le jeune Alpha se laissa donc tomber en avant pour surplomber Naruto. Il se plaça à l'entrée du jeune Oméga et commença à y entrer, mais se ravisa rapidement. Il ne devait pas faire cela, ils n'étaient pas protégés et il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risque. Il positionna donc les jambes de Naruto d'une façon à pouvoir mettre son membre entre ses deux cuisses en faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, Naruto semblait prendre son pied à l'entente de ses cris et de sa tête rejetée en arrière. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se redressa pour terminer son affaire avec sa main droite. Il se libéra sur le visage de Naruto qui avait les yeux désormais fermés mais qui s'ouvrit au moment où il reçut la semence sur lui. D'un coup de langue, il en ramassa une goutte.

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke.

Sans rien dire, il se leva, se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers un endroit bien spécial de son appartement, sa salle d'enregistrement. Il commença à jouer du piano sans s'arrêter ni même respirer. Ses doigts fusèrent sur le clavier et une douce mélodie se fit entendre de partout dans l'appartement.

De son côté, Naruto s'endormit sans même réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et sans penser que le lendemain, il allait le regretter.

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! Naruto n'est pas un véritable Alpha, comme vous avez pu le comprendre. Mais tout sera mieux expliqué plus tard.**

**Donc, nous avons un Sasuke qui a perdu le contrôle et qui se soulage au piano, un Naruto complètement dans les vapes... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura permis de comprendre un peu mieux le personnage retranscrit ici comme Sasuke ! **

**À bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjouuuur ! Alors je suis désolée du retard... Mais j'ai eu mes examens, j'ai été malade. Mais maintenant tout va bien, c'est les vacances et je vais pouvoir poster régulièrement ! Pour me faire pardonner, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre de 10 pages et de pas mal de mots. L'histoire avance petit à petit...**

* * *

**Je vous rappelle que cette fiction est inspirée de "Love is an Illusion" ! **

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se sentait incroyablement bien dans ce grand lit duveteux et confortable… ce qui était bien différent de son lit de d'habitude. Le jeune Oméga ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa. Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était absolument pas chez lui. Naruto sortit du lit et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un magnifique loft. Il y avait une énorme télévision, un long couloir, des portes de partout. Il allait commencer à hurler pour savoir si quelqu'un était présent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait le bas du corps complètement nu et la chemise ouverte. D'un coup, tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit lui revint. Les mots qu'il avait dit à cet Alpha, le fait qu'il était en réalité un Oméga. Naruto se rhabilla en vitesse et fila vers la sortie qu'il trouva assez facilement et quitta cet endroit maudit.

De son côté, Sasuke était toujours dans sa salle d'enregistrement et il était affalé dans son siège. Il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, il était épuisé. L'Alpha entendit une porte claquer, ce qui le réveilla complètement. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et retrouva son lit vide et plus aucune trace de cet Oméga blond.

« Il est partit… »

.

**Flashback, 8 ans plus tôt. **

Naruto était âgé de 12 ans et était assis à une table dans sa classe d'école. Aujourd'hui était un jour important et il écoutait attentivement sa maîtresse parler.

« Habituellement, c'est entre 12 et 14 ans qu'on détermine si quelqu'un est un Oméga, un Bêta ou un Alpha. Une fois déterminés, les Alphas produiront des phéromones d'Alpha et les Omégas produiront des phéromones d'Oméga. On peut les différencier en fonction du type de phéromones libérées. Ainsi, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un test pour savoir qui est un Oméga, un Bêta ou un Alpha. »

La femme marqua une pause pour regarder les élèves un à un.

« Certains de vos amis savent peut-être déjà ce qu'ils sont mais c'est tout de même important de le faire. Surtout pour vos amis qui sont Omégas, car ils doivent prendre des médicaments pour apaiser leur cycle de chaleurs. Si leurs chaleurs commencent soudainement, la meilleure chose à faire est de se reposer. »

Naruto avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles car il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il était. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'être un Oméga était horrible par rapport aux paroles de sa maîtresse. Il espérait de tout cœur être un Alpha, ou au pire un Bêta. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'infirmerie pour faire le test et une heure plus tard, la maîtresse rassembla tout le monde.

« Les analyses sont terminées, je les ai en mains. »

La femme commença à tout distribuer et lorsque Naruto prit sa feuille en main, il était marqué en lettres noires et grasses : Alpha. Le tout nouvel Alpha poussa un cri de bonheur et se fit reprendre par sa maîtresse qui lui imposa le silence.

Quand il rentra chez lui le soir, il donna sans attendre la feuille à son père. Ce dernier était un grand homme blond et Naruto lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais seulement au niveau du visage. Minato Namikaze était un homme dur et très sévère avec son fils.

« Tu es un Alpha ? Je pensais que tu étais un Oméga. Bon sang, tu ne ressembles absolument pas à un Alpha. Tu n'es pas intelligent et tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Leurs analyses étaient-elles sérieuses ? »

Inutile et bon à rien. Naruto entendait ses mots presque tous les jours, c'était maintenant devenu une habitude.

**Fin flashback.**

.

Juste après avoir quitté l'appartement de Sasuke, Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était rapidement dirigé vers un hôpital, pour refaire ses tests.

« Vous êtes un Oméga. »

Le blond sursauta en entendant le médecin lui dire son résultat. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, il était simplement figé sur place.

« Ce genre de cas est rare. Habituellement, c'est par héritage que quelqu'un devient Oméga. Vous devez être prudent lorsque vous rencontrez un Alpha, car vous pouvez tomber enceinte. De plus, les cycles de chaleur peuvent se produire n'importe quand. Faites attention et trouvez comment garder le contrôle. »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Toute sa vie, il avait cru être un Alpha et les paroles de son père lui revenaient en tête.

Le jeune Oméga remercia et quitta le cabinet. Il retrouva son meilleur ami Shikamaru qui vivait dans une maison étudiante avec quelqu'un d'autre et il fondit rapidement en larmes. Shikamaru, même s'il trouvait que c'était lourd, essayait de le réconforter.

« Allez arrête de pleurer je t'ai dit. »

« Mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie en pensant que j'étais un Alpha ! Ma vie est entièrement ruinée ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et commença à élever la voix.

« Juste parce que tu es un Oméga, ta vie est ruinée ? Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien, t'es un putain de Bêta ! »

Shikamaru commençait à réellement s'énerver.

« En même temps personne ne te croyait quand tu disais que tu étais un Alpha, ça ne va pas trop changer ! »

Naruto renifla, mais se dit que les paroles de Shikamaru n'étaient pas fausses.

« Au moins, maintenant tu n'auras plus à te soucier de trouver un Oméga riche pour te marier. Tu n'as plus qu'à séduire un Alpha. »

« Arrête de dire des conneries. »

Le brun n'avait qu'une envie, mettre son poing dans le visage de son meilleur ami car il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné.

« Écoute-moi ! Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'Alpha très riche à ta soirée. Comme celui d'hier soir qui t'a hébergé, tu lui as peut-être fait une bonne impression. »

Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il se sentait épuisé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne me rappelle de rien… »

Shikamaru pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le blond perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Mais sa maison sentait si bon…_ »

Le cœur de Naruto battait à une vitesse étonnante et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'énerva et explosa.

« Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui que je suis devenu un Oméga ! C'est juste un idiot ! »

Le Bêta lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

« N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as voulu prendre un boulot pour cette fête et que c'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire d'avoir fuis. Tu as la mauvaise habitude d'être un fuyard quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Naruto se sentit presque coupable.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis enfui. »

Shikamaru en avait réellement marre des réactions de Naruto. Il se leva mais le jeune blond lui attrapa la manche.

« Tu peux… me laisser dormir ici ce soir ? »

« Tu sais très bien que mon coloc' ne va pas aimer ça. »

Le blond ne lâchait pas sa manche.

« C'est seulement pour un court moment… »

Le brun regarda les prunelles bleues de son meilleur ami et eut un petit sourire en coin. Il lui tapota le haut de la tête.

« Je ne peux jamais gagner avec toi. Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé. Ramens ? »

Le cri de joie de Naruto répondit seul à la question du Bêta. L'Oméga regarda faire son ami dans la petite cuisine de fortune. Une feuille posée sur la table basse attira son attention, en s'avançant, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'exercices de mathématiques. Sans réfléchir, Naruto attrapa un stylo et commença à répondre aux problèmes et aux équations. Le jeune blond écrivait sans réfléchir, sa main était emprise d'une sorte d'hypnose. Il entendait la voix de Shikamaru, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il crut simplement distinguer les mots « Alpha », « bâtard » et « chaleurs ».

Après quelques minutes, le brun revint dans le petit salon et se rendant compte que Naruto ne lui répondait pas et il vit son meilleur ami assit à la table basse.

« Eh ! »

Naruto sursauta et s'excusa au moins une trentaine de fois. Shikamaru le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se gratter le bout du nez.

« Bon, j'ai complètement foiré les ramens. Sortons, manger quelque part. Et ensuite, on va en boîte, pour décompresser. »

Naruto rigola tout en se moquant de lui et commença à se préparer. Shikamaru regarda la feuille et remarqua qu'il avait répondu à toutes les questions.

Sans faire aucune faute.

.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Sasuke était dans une salle qu'utilisait son groupe pour enregistrer leur musique. Suigetsu et Jûgo, les deux membres du groupe de l'Alpha étaient en train d'écouter ce qu'avait composé Sasuke cette nuit. Ce dernier était un peu à l'écart, une guitare à la main.

« C'est génial ce qu'il a composé. »

« Carrément, ça peut faire un carton. »

Le roux et l'homme aux cheveux bleus se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers Sasuke.

« Dis, t'as un amoureux ? »

Shisui, qui était sur le côté, lui aussi une guitare à la main, leva les yeux pour regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, ne laissa aucune de ses émotions transparaître.

« Non. »

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sûr ? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose ? »

Jûgo continua.

« Allez, dis-nous la vérité. »

Sasuke écoutait sans rien dire, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il explosa, faisant sursauter les deux membres du groupe.

« Non je n'ai personne ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de tourner le dos à Sasuke et de se murmurer entre eux le fait qu'il devait forcément avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

« _Putains d'idiots_. »

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant.

« _C'était la première fois que j'ai succombé pour un Oméga. Je dois être complètement fou. J'ai perdu le contrôle en le voyant comme il était… Pourquoi est-il parti ?_ »

Sasuke resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes lorsque Shisui vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Allez, c'est leur de monter sur scène, allons-y. »

L'Alpha hocha doucement la tête et suivit le reste de son groupe. Ce soir, ils jouaient dans une petite boîte de nuit qui possédait une scène et le public était rempli. Ce petit groupe commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu.

Dans le club, la musique retentissait, les spectateurs dansaient, les musiciens jouaient et le chanteur chantait. Shikamaru et Naruto était parmi le public et ce dernier était heureux et avait le sourire qui pointait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le brun était content que son ami ne pense plus à son problème. Shikamaru se pencha pour lui parler.

« C'est un nouveau groupe qui s'appelle Distorsion et il faut que tu saches que le chanteur est un charmant Alpha apparemment. »

Naruto n'entend pas vraiment ce que disait Shikamaru, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La musique était entraînante, la voix du chanteur était envoutante, tout était parfait. Le blond regarda Shikamaru et lui fit signe qu'il allait devant la scène pour pouvoir voir ce fameux chanteur charmant.

Sasuke avait chaud, très chaud mais adorait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait sa guitare dans une main et tenait le micro dans l'autre et chantait sans réfléchir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage parfait et ses cheveux humides tombaient un peu devant ses yeux fermés. Alors qu'il entamait le dernier couplet, il les ouvrit et regarda le public lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur quelqu'un qui ne bougeait pas. En se concentrant un peu, il reconnut une chevelure blonde, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant malgré l'obscurité. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se quitter du regard et c'est ainsi que Sasuke arrêta de chanter alors que la chanson n'était pas encore terminée. Le public poussa des cris de protestation. Jûgo, Suigetsu et Shisui devinrent rapidement mal à l'aise. L'Alpha avait les yeux écarquillés, lui qui était sûr de ne plus jamais revoir cet Oméga.

Shisui appela doucement son ami qui secoua la tête rapidement avant de recommencer à chanter comme si ne s'était produit. Suigetsu donna un puissant coup sur sa batterie pour refaire démarrer la musique. Shikamaru avait réussi à retrouver Naruto.

« Alors ? Tu vois ? Ils sont très bons non ? Bon, ils ont fait une petite erreur, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Naruto, après s'être remis, avait les sourcils froncés et ne dansait plus du tout. Il répondit à Shikamaru d'un petit signe de tête. Sérieusement, le monde était beaucoup trop petit.

.

Le concert terminé, Naruto se rua vers la sortie mais son meilleur ami le rattrapa rapidement.

« Mais attends Naruto ! Ils signent de autographes ! »

« Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive sérieusement ? »

L'Oméga leva les yeux au ciel, après tout il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son ami.

« Allez, va chercher ton bout de papier, je t'attends ici. »

Le brun lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'en alla rapidement. Le jeune blond resta quelques minutes dans le froid à broyer du noir. Lui qui voulait passer une soirée sans prise de tête.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sortit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule. Il se retourna en se disant que Shikamaru avait fait vite, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke. L'Alpha avait une capuche, sûrement pour ne pas être reconnaître et semblait fusiller Naruto du regard.

« Donc, tu as voulu m'approcher parce que tu es fan de mon groupe et que tu voulais être quelqu'un de privilégié ? »

Naruto ne comprit pas de suite, mais explosa quelques secondes après.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis comme conneries ? C'est la première fois que je te vois sur scène et je ne savais même pas que tu étais un chanteur ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans rien dire. Les yeux bleus de Naruto commençaient à troubler Sasuke, lui qui était maître de ses émotions. Le brun se dit que maintenant qu'il le tenait, il devait absolument lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Naruto fut pris de court et ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre.

« Parce que je voulais m'en aller. »

« Tu es parti sans rien dire alors que je t'avais hébergé avec gentillesse. »

Naruto rigola. Un rire moqueur sans réelle conviction.

« Gentillesse ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as obligé à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas ! »

« Que tu ne voulais pas ? De base je n'avais aucune intention de te faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le visage de Naruto prit une teinte rouge de colère.

« Tu n'en avais aucune intention ? Si c'était réellement le cas pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ça ? »

Le blond s'approcha de Sasuke et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Sasuke poussa un léger cri de douleur avant de s'accroupir pendant que Naruto continua son monologue.

« J'ai été viré de mon boulot par ta faute ! Ils m'ont vu partir avec toi, sérieusement, pour qui je suis passé ? Et en plus, j'apprends que je suis un Oméga ! »

Sasuke allait perdre son sang-froid s'il continuait à remettre la faute sur lui.

« Donc tu es en train de penser que tout est de ma faute ? »

« Sois reconnaissant que je ne porte pas plainte pour viol ! »

Naruto venait de crier cette dernière phrase alors que Shikamaru revenait avec son autographe. Shisui était aussi là et les deux hommes avaient tout entendu. Naruto qui remarqua son meilleur ami, l'attrapa par le bras en lui disant qu'il était temps de partir. Shisui fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Sasuke.

« Tu m'as mentis ce jour-là. Tu étais avec un Oméga. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, presque honteux que son ami ait tout entendu.

« Pourquoi a-t-il parlé d'un viol ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Le jeune Uchiha secoua la tête en regardant dans la direction de Naruto, mais ce dernier était déjà bien loin.

« _Il est encore partit._ »

.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se rendit chez sa famille qui vivait dans une immense maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit son frère dans les escaliers.

« Sasuke. Tu es là. »

Itachi Uchiha, son frère ainé avait toujours été proche de Sasuke et même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il était très protecteur. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, car il s'agissait d'une réunion de famille, chose que Sasuke détestait par-dessus tout. Itachi s'approcha de lui.

« Essaye de ne pas t'énerver cette fois. »

Sasuke hocha vaguement la tête et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ses parents, sa sœur ainée ainsi que ses deux cousins et leur fils. Le cadet Uchiha avait déjà un début de migraine. Dieu qu'il détestait les réunions de famille et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il écouta d'une oreille. Apparemment son jeune cousin allait recevoir les résultats de ses tests bientôt. De toute façon, ils étaient tous Alpha ici, sauf sa mère. Même Izumi, sa sœur aînée en était une, ce qui était compliqué pour la procréation. Itachi passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Notre lignée est maudite. Que des Alphas ? Sérieusement. »

Izumi regardait ses ongles. Elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisette.

« Notre génération n'est juste pas la bonne. Quelqu'un finira par avoir les gênes de Mère. »

Le problème était qu'ici, personne ne voulait d'Oméga comme partenaire. Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke soupira.

« Si seulement Sasuke voulait bien prendre un Oméga pour partenaire… »

Izumi la coupa, agacée.

« Arrête de nous parler des Omégas à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, Mère. Tu m'étonnes que Sasuke veuille s'enfuir dès que tu prononces ce mot. »

Sasuke allait répliquer au moment où son père parla. Fugaku Uchiha était un grand Alpha très respecté.

« Sasuke. Je respecte tes choix de vie, mais l'existence des Alphas et des Omégas est dictée par la loi de la nature. »

« _Loi de la nature, mon cul._ »

Fugaku regarda les expressions de son fils qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as un Oméga dans ta vie en ce moment. Tu n'as pas explosé lorsque ta mère a parlé. »

Sasuke tremblait légèrement de colère. Itachi ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait craindre le pire.

« Non. Je n'ai personne, pas d'Oméga. Surtout pas un Oméga. »

Il se leva avant de continuer sa phrase.

« Je ne me marierais avec personne ! Mettez-vous ça en tête et arrêtez de forcer ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Itachi soupira et Izumi bu une gorgée de son café avant de parler.

« Il est encore jeune. »

Sasuke marchait d'un pas rapide et énervé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa famille semblait vouloir le forcer de se marier avec un Oméga alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'avoir une famille d'Alpha était quelque chose d'incroyable, mais pour Sasuke, c'était le contraire. Sa famille n'avait que les mots « Alphas » et « Omégas » en bouche.

Le jeune Uchiha rentra chez lui et remarqua que Shisui l'attendais devant sa porte. Sans même lui dire bonjour, le Bêta parla à une vitesse folle.

« Alors, il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze, il a 20 ans, il est né le 10 octobre, il a abandonné l'école lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Juste après, il a fait beaucoup de petits boulots mais a souvent été viré et il a eu ses premières chaleurs récemment. »

Sasuke avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Attends, doucement. Calme-toi. Déjà où as-tu eu toutes ses informations et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

Mais Shisui ne sembla pas l'écouter et continua son monologue.

« Apparemment il a prévu de subir une sorte de procédure pour devenir Alpha. Et je vois que le rendez-vous est prévu dans quelques heures. »

Sasuke se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ?

* * *

**Oups... Bon vous commencez à me connaître, j'arrête souvent quand l'action démarre hehe ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Je vous dis à dans quelques jours !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Je ne vais pas trop blablater et vous laisser lire tout ça tranquillement.**

* * *

**Cette fiction est inspirée du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion".**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il était minuit passé lorsque Naruto rentra dans le petit appartement de Shikamaru. Il avait vêtu un horrible pyjama orange. Le brun était déjà assis dans son lit en train de ruminer.

« Sérieusement ? Sasuke Uchiha ? »

Naruto était arrivé au moment où son meilleur ami avait prononcé ce nom qui lui sortait des narines.

« Tu peux arrêter de parler de lui sérieusement ! »

Shikamaru bailla et regarda Naruto qui était en train de s'installa sur un futon.

« C'est mon groupe préféré. Je ne vois pas comment ce gars qui t'a hébergé peut être ce fameux Alpha. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et se cala confortablement sous sa couette. Shikamaru lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas s'intéresser à lui parce qu'après tout il était très riche, mais le blond avait déjà fermé les yeux, emporté par des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

_Alors qu'il était encore au lycée, un jeune Alpha était venu se confier à lui. Ce jeune homme en question s'appelait Neji. _

_« Naruto, je t'aime. »_

_Naruto lui avait rigolé au nez avant de lui dire qu'il était un Alpha et non pas un Oméga. _

_« Tu dois te trouver un Oméga, mais pas moi. »_

_Neji avait une longue chevelure brune et des yeux si clairs qu'ils étaient presque blancs. C'était un très bel homme, mais il était un Alpha, c'était donc impossible pour Naruto. Il se souvenait que le brun s'était rapproché de lui._

_« Tu es beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quel Oméga. »_

_Naruto avait froncé les sourcils et s'en était allé sans lui répondre. Mais Neji ne voulait pas en rester là et lui avait couru après en lui hurlant qu'il était amoureux de lui. Quand le brun lui avait attrapé le bras, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés. Naruto se souvenait encore de la façon dont Neji s'était penché vers lui tout en le reniflant. _

_« Mais, tu n'as pas l'odeur d'un Alpha, mais celui d'un Oméga. »_

C'est à ce moment que Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve qui le hantait depuis maintenant beaucoup d'années. Il était sur le ventre et voulu se retourner. Quand il le fit, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. L'homme en question était à quelques centimètres de son visage et Naruto ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de pousser un cri qui mettait en doute sa virilité.

Shikamaru sursauta et se redressa dans son lit près à se défendre mais il se détendit en reconnaissant l'intrus. Naruto qui voyait que son meilleur ami ne bougeait pas, hurla.

« Shika ! Y'a un type sur moi que je ne connais pas et tu ne bouges même pas ton cul ? »

Le Bêta bailla et reprit son air blasé. Mais, il se réveilla mieux lorsqu'il vit Naruto attraper le col de l'intrus.

« Arrête Naruto ! C'est Choji, mon colocataire ! »

Naruto leva ses sourcils et relâcha Choji qui tomba à la renverse.

« Ça n'excuse pas ce que tu étais en train de faire à l'instant. »

L'intrus toussa légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'étais pas en train de tenter quoi que ce soit, ne te méprends pas. Shikamaru m'a dit qu'un Oméga était là et je voulais juste voir à quoi il ressemblait ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et bailla une énième fois.

« Sérieusement Choji ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux faire. »

Le rouquin se leva.

« Je n'allais rien lui faire. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux Omégas bas de gamme. Mais je n'allais rien lui faire ! Et puis, je suis un Alpha de toute façon, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire de le ramener ici. »

Naruto qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation serra les dents et trembla de colère. Sans rien dire de plus, il attrapa son manteau et ses chaussures puis quitta l'appartement sans écouter son meilleur ami qui était en train de l'appeler pour le retenir.

L'Oméga était en train de courir, toujours en pyjama mais protégé par son manteau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que tout était en train de lui tomber dessus en même temps. Il se posait mille et une questions. Est-ce que tous les Omégas étaient harcelés comme ça ? Le jeune blond regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous pour devenir un Alpha.

.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Naruto était retourné à l'appartement de Shikamaru, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il devait certainement être en cours et Naruto en était content. Il s'habilla rapidement et se mit à courir pour arriver à temps à son rendez-vous. Il entra dans un petit bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un peu enrobé qui l'invita à s'assoir.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes un Oméga ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas être un Oméga. Apparemment vous pouvez m'aider à devenir un Alpha. »

« Oui, effectivement. »

« Le prix sera d'environ un million de Yen (1). Mais nous pouvons négocier en fonction de votre situation. »

Naruto se figea sur place. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Je… Je n'ai pas réellement cette somme en ce moment. »

L'homme commença à s'impatienter. Il se leva et se plaça devant Naruto et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Bon, nous avons un travail disponible pour vous. Vous pourrez facilement vous faire de l'argent. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sauta sur place. Le patron eut un sourire en coin et l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique. Il y avait une porte, ils l'empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un petit appartement, pas très grand mais très confortable.

« Vous pouvez rester ici. Ce n'est pas très cher, je le déduirais seulement de votre paye. »

C'était tellement beau pour être vrai, mais la naïveté de Naruto entra en jeu et il ne pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait là d'un piège. Le patron s'approcha un peu de lui et lui glissa un doigt sur la joue gauche.

« Je compte toi pour faire ton maximum et ne pas me décevoir. »

.

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ruminait et se posait énormément de questions. Ce Naruto voulait devenir Alpha. La veille, il avait laissé Shisui en plan après avoir entendu cela. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se prenait la tête. Il appela donc son ami pour qu'il vienne en vitesse chez lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, Shisui était devant la porte du loft de Sasuke. Ils échangèrent des formalités avant que Sasuke ne lui pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Le traitement de ce Naruto Namikaze, est-ce que ça existe réellement ? »

Shisui le regarda étrangement, se demandant pourquoi lui posait-il cette question.

« Bien sûr que non, il est en train de se faire arnaquer. »

« Son numéro. »

Le Bêta s'arrêta presque de respirer.

« Quoi ? »

« Son numéro. Tu le connais donc donne le moi. »

Shisui ne comprit pas ce que voulait Sasuke. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Il allait recommencer à parler quand l'Alpha releva la tête pour planter ses orbes noirs dans les siennes. Shisui détestait ce regard-là.

« Dépêche-toi de me le donner. »

.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Naruto était en train de visiter son petit studio lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il s'attendait à voir le nom de Shikamaru écrit sur l'écran, mais il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu. Le blond haussa les épaules et raccrocha, lui qui ne répondait jamais aux numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme brun en costume.

« Suivez-moi. »

Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres, accepta et suivit l'homme.

.

Sasuke soupira.

« Il ne répond pas. »

Shisui, toujours figé sur place, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi veux-tu l'appeler ? Hier tu avais l'air tellement paniqué. Tu es attaché à lui ou quoi ? »

Sasuke le fixa, sans afficher aucune émotion. Le Bêta voyait bien qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir tirer de son ami.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. J'ai l'adresse, on va y aller si tu veux. »

L'Alpha attrapa son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Shisui avait sa réponse.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'adresse. Shisui fut celui qui ouvrit la porte, sans toquer.

« Pardonnez-nous l'intrusion. »

L'homme, qui avait reçu Naruto était en train de manger des ramens, il sursauta.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sasuke se tenait juste derrière son meilleur ami et ne prit même pas la peine de parler. Shisui, qui avait l'habitude de la personnalité de Sasuke, continua.

« Un jeune Oméga qui a l'air un peu idiot sur les bords est venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes venus le voir. Où est-il ? »

Le patron sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Lui qui pensait que Naruto n'avait pas d'entourage ni de famille qui pourrait venir le chercher.

« Non, aucun Oméga n'est venu ici. Nos heures d'ouverture sont terminées. »

Sasuke, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, s'avança devant Shisui.

« Dites-moi où il est. »

Le patron ne voulait pas se laisser faire par un homme bien plus jeune que lui et se leva pour se donner plus de courage. Mais Sasuke faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Shisui eut un petit sourire en coin, il savait que personne ne pouvait tenir tête à son meilleur ami. Le Bêta se recula donc pour laisser les deux hommes parler et visita un peu l'alentour du bureau. Une armoire attira son attention. Le brun toucha à peine la porte du meuble, qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant tomber tout un tas de petites fioles. Sasuke et le patron se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et le patron poussa un petit cri de détresse.

Shisui fronça les sourcils et s'accroupi pour ramasser ses petites boites qui contenaient en fait des pilules blanches. Pilules qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Des aphrodisiaques. C'est une drogue pour provoquer les chaleurs des Omégas. Mais il y en a pour Alpha aussi. »

Shisui et Sasuke échangèrent un regard entendu et le dernier commença à perdre son calme. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il se retourna vers le patron et lui attrapa le col.

« Quel genre de choses faites-vous ici ? Dites-moi où est Naruto, tout de suite. »

.

Naruto assit sur un lit et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait ici. L'homme qui l'avait accompagné ici lui avait dit que son travail allait bientôt commencer, mais qui travaille dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Après s'être posé cette question, le blond écarquilla les yeux et venait de réaliser quelque chose. Au moment où il se leva pour ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme en costume et qui portait des lunettes.

« Tu es donc l'Oméga qui m'a été désigné ? Tu es plutôt mignon. »

Naruto était figé sur places. Il tremblait de peur et rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Faisons vite, je suis pressé. Retire tes vêtements. »

.

Sasuke et Shisui avaient réussi à soutirer les informations nécessaires au patron. Naruto se trouvait dans un hôtel luxueux et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter pour le restant de ses jours si Sasuke ne l'en empêchait pas. Au moment où il entra dans le bâtiment, l'Alpha sentit directement des phéromones d'Oméga et dû se cacher le nez avec un mouchoir pour se contrôler. Shisui le regarda du coin de l'œil et se dit que c'était le pire endroit dans lequel il pouvait se trouver. Il soupira et s'approcha de l'hôtesse qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Je crois que vous avez un débutant aujourd'hui. Son nom est Naruto Namikaze. Pourriez-vous l'appeler, nous devons lui parler d'urgence. »

La femme regarda Shisui de haut en bas et ce dernier avait envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Vous allez devoir attendre un peu messieurs. Il vient de recevoir un client. »

Derrière lui, Shisui sentit Sasuke se tendre. Ce dernier allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, apparemment Oméga. Elle était très jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto.

« Je sens vos phéromones depuis l'autre bout du couloir… J'ai l'impression que vous êtes en train de vous retenir monsieur. Venez avez moi, je ferais en sorte de vous faire sentir mieux. »

Sasuke, les yeux toujours écarquillés, tremblait. Il tremblait de colère mais aussi de frustration de sentir toutes ses phéromones sans pouvoir rien faire. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et lui fit lâcher son bras.

« Ne me touchez pas. »

Sa voix glaciale reflétait sa colère et tout le monde autour d'eux se figea. L'hôtesse avait des frissons qui la parcourait toute entière et se dit que cet homme était plus qu'imposant. Alors que la jeune femme allait s'excuser, un agent de sécurité arriva en trombe dans le hall. L'agent était en train de courir après un jeune homme. Homme qui était Naruto. Ce dernier avait le pull à moitié déchiré, ses chaussures étaient dénouées et il avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Au moment où Naruto regarda devant lui, il croisa le regard de Sasuke et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Le temps semblait s'être figé et un mélange de sentiments était en train de se passer entre leurs regards. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke tendit sa main vers Naruto et le blond l'attrapa et tomba sur le torse de l'Alpha.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, mais les agents de sécurité étaient en train de se rapprocher dangereusement. Shisui, qui n'avait rien perdu à l'échange visuel entre les deux, poussa un cri et tous les trois se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie.

.

Ils avaient roulé, Shisui au volant, pendant de longues minutes. Ils descendirent pour se poser dans un parc. Sasuke s'assit sur un banc et s'alluma une cigarette tout en écoutant Shisui crier sur Naruto, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac.

« Non mais sérieusement. Déjà on te sauve la mise, on t'emmène loin de cet endroit et nous n'avons même pas un merci en retour ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû emmener le jeune maître dans un endroit rempli de phéromones Omégas ? »

Naruto était en train de triturer son pull en lambeaux et n'osait pas soutenir le regard de Shisui et encore moins celui de Sasuke. Shisui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler mais le blond avait arrêté d'écouter et les larmes étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter dans la poubelle à sa gauche. Il se leva, retira son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Naruto, qui lui faisait un peu de peine de ne porter que cette guenille.

« On va te ramener chez toi. »

Naruto le regarda et essuya ses larmes.

« Je n'ai pas de chez moi. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

« Et tes parents ? »

L'Alpha le sentit se tendre sous ses mains.

« Non. Je n'irai jamais chez mes parents. Plus jamais. Je n'y retournerai jamais. »

Shisui, qui connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il fit son maximum pour attirer son attention, pour le déconseiller de faire ça.

« Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller ? »

Naruto secoua légèrement la tête.

« Mon meilleur ami m'héberge parfois, mais il vit avec quelqu'un et ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux. Shisui commençait vraiment à froncer les sourcils. Allait-il réellement faire ça ?

« Alors viens vivre chez moi. »

* * *

**(1) : environ 8000 euros.**

* * *

**Et voilààà on commence à arriver aux choses sérieuses...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello vous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça... Mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur pendant quelques jours étant donné ue je suis en vacances ! Mais maintenant tout va bien ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**match tryph03 : **Oui ! Voici la suite !

**Guest : **C'est super gentil, merci pour tes gentils mots... J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, cette fiction est fortement inspirée du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion"**

* * *

**GROS RATED M DANS CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shisui avait tenté de dissuader Sasuke de faire ça. Mais tout le monde savait que le cadet Uchiha faisait ce que bon lui plaisait. Durant le trajet, le Bêta n'avait cessé de ruminer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, il n'avait nulle part où aller.

« À l'exception de ma chambre, n'hésites pas à aller où bon te semble. C'est un grand loft, si tu ne veux pas me voir, tu ne me verras pas. »

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto venait ici, il visita tout de même. Shisui était resté en retrait et Naruto commençait à croire que le brun pouvait être jaloux de lui. Il avait entendu Sasuke dire qu'il détestait les Omégas et préférait les Bêtas. Y-avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Le blond tenta d'ignorer la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le hall et Naruto, qui jusque-là se contenait de regarder , ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester ici ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois. »

Sasuke, n'affichant toujours aucune émotion, regarda Naruto pendant de longues secondes.

« Ne te flatte pas. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'était qu'un banal accident. Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen pour que je finisse avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je me trouvais seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Shisui le bouscula et se plaça juste en face de Sasuke.

« Jeune Maître ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Tu ne peux pas laisser un jeune Oméga tel que lui chez toi. »

Sasuke se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, geste qui attira l'attention de Naruto, mais qui détourna le regard immédiatement, sentant des rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Je sais, mais je suis en partie responsable de ce que lui est arrivé. »

Shisui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de ton attitude envers quelqu'un ? »

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre cet Oméga et moi ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

Naruto avait l'impression d'être totalement ignoré. Il avait accepté de vivre ici jusqu'à ce que sa situation s'améliore. Il n'allait pas tirer profit de cet Alpha plus qu'égocentrique. Alors oui, le blond était conscient qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise à l'hôtel, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Devant lui, Shisui et Sasuke se disputaient. Il ne pouvait en placer une et ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Naruto s'avança vers eux et tapa du poing sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Cela eut pour effet de les faire taire. L'Oméga s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand que lui et baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Le blond ignora encore cette boule dans son ventre et fronça les sourcils le plus possible.

« Qu'on soit bien d'accord. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi, Alpha ou non. Ne tire aucun profit de mon séjour ici. D'accord ? »

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été donnée. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna pour fusiller du regard Sasuke.

« Si tu entres, je te tue. »

Naruto claqua la porte, laissant Sasuke et Shisui confus. Ce dernier regarda son meilleur ami et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Sasuke leva la main pour le faire taire.

« C'est bon. N'en rajoute pas. Rentre chez toi. »

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain et se jeta dans son immense lit extrêmement confortable. Il était en train de se dire qu'avoir sa propre salle de bain dans sa propre chambre était quelque chose de fabuleux. Il était allongé sur le dos, avait ses mains derrière sa tête et fixait le plafond. Le jeune blond était en train de se remémorer les événements de la journée et se demanda comment il avait pu se faire avoir par cette arnaque.

Finalement, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke, tout était en train de basculer dans sa vie. Au lieu de devenir un Alpha, il vivait avec l'un d'entre eux. Mais pourquoi Sasuke continuait de l'aider, lui qui disait mépriser les Omégas ? Naruto ne put réfléchir d'avantage, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement.

Du côté de Sasuke, ce dernier était aussi dans son immense lit aux draps noirs. Il était allongé sur le dos et avait le dos de sa main droite sur ses yeux. Il se posait énormément de questions. La principale était : pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il avait écouté ses pulsions et se souvenait de cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait failli coucher avec Naruto. Ses doigts avaient glissé sur le piano, il s'était sentit flotter, comme s'il était dans une euphorie.

Sasuke secoua la tête et se frotta les cheveux. Il était très tard et se dit que c'était le moment de s'endormir. Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le bruit et trouva Naruto juste devant son lit, dans son horrible pyjama orange. Le blond avait les yeux entrouverts, les joues rouges et ses cheveux, qui tombaient devant ses yeux, étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur.

L'Alpha était figé et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Naruto se faufila sous la couette et se retrouva entre les jambes de Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait dans une sorte de transe et ne l'empêcha absolument pas. Le jeune blond avait baissé le bas du pyjama de l'Alpha. Ce dernier était au repos, ce qui semblait légèrement énerver Naruto. Sasuke souleva la couverture et alors qu'il allait parler, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le rendit amorphe. Naruto sortait doucement sa langue en le regardant de ses yeux bleu océan. La scène était tellement érotique que Sasuke ne put tenir et se laissa aller tout doucement. L'Oméga s'occupa de lui pendant quelques secondes mais ne semblait pas réellement comment s'y prendre.

Le brun lui attrapa les cheveux.

« Tu sais… ce n'est pas réellement comme ça… »

Naruto le regarda sans vraiment comprendre et Sasuke lui dit de laisser tomber.

« Il faut qu'on te trouve un médicament… »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté et alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à se lever, Naruto le prit complètement en bouche. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

« Comme ça… »

Cet Oméga allait le tuer. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux et continua ses longs va et vient pendant quelques secondes. Mais, Sasuke ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il attrapa violemment les cheveux blonds et le força à le regarder.

« Tu as plusieurs personnalités ou quoi ? L'écart entre le véritable toi et le toi en chaleur est immense ! Lorsque que tu seras redevenus normal, tu vas encore me blâmer pour t'avoir fait des choses que tu ne voulais pas. »

Naruto, les yeux à moitié fermés, donnait l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Sasuke disait. Il haussa les épaules et se recula. L'Alpha poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'attendant à le voir sortir de sa chambre, mais le blond se leva et enleva le bas de son pyjama. L'Uchiha eut un moment d'égarement en regardant son entrejambe et vit qu'il était complètement humide. Son cœur commença à battre affreusement fort. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle.

Naruto se plaça juste au-dessus de lui et les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans rien se dire. Sasuke semblait figé et le blond semblait être une autre personne.

L'Oméga se plaça correctement et commença à faire entrer l'entrejambe de Sasuke en lui. À ce moment-là, le brun se reprit et le repoussa.

« Non arrête. Tu peux tomber enceinte. »

Le blond s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je veux avoir un enfant. »

« Q-quoi ? »

Sans attendre, Naruto s'enfonça jusqu'au bout et Sasuke poussa un gémissement de surprise mélangé au plaisir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perdit tout contrôle.

Sasuke donna un coup de rein pour échanger leurs positions. Le brun donna quelques coups pour faire crier le jeune homme sous lui. Il ne voulait pas sortir de ce corps qui lui faisait énormément de bien, mais quelque chose dans un coin de sa tête lui disait qu'il était en train de faire une grossière erreur. L'Alpha se retira en ignorant le grognement de protestation de Naruto. Le brun se pencha pour tirer le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit et enfila rapidement un préservatif. Il remarqua que Naruto était en train de gigoter, les yeux fermés et la main refermée sur son pénis.

« Ne sois pas aussi impatient. »

Sasuke rentra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Naruto poussa un soupir de plaisir rapidement suivi de longs gémissements. Sasuke le regarda, les yeux entrouverts, ses cheveux bruns collants sur son front. Le blond affichait un rictus de douleur et le jeune Alpha s'arrêta.

« Tu as mal ? »

L'Oméga ouvrit les yeux baignés de larmes et se rapprocha doucement du visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Au début surprit, le brun répondit rapidement au baiser, sans arrêter la cadence de ses va et vient. Sans lâcher sa bouche, Sasuke défit le haut de l'affreux pyjama de Naruto, puis quand son torse fut tout à lui, il se baissa et le parsema se baisers tous plus mouillés les uns que les autres. Les mains de Naruto allèrent se perdre dans les mèches noires, les tirant quand le plaisir était trop grand.

Sasuke, sans arrêter ses caresses, regardant les prunelles emplies de plaisir de son amant.

Il détestait ça.

Ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques fois et pourtant ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux. Ses sentiments qui ne pouvaient les empêcher de se toucher, de se rapprocher. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait les Omégas plus que tout au monde.

Mais pourtant, avec Naruto, tout était différent.

Sasuke mit ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et retourna voler les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour coller encore plus leurs corps. Le brun accentua ses coups de rein et dans un dernier va et vient, il éjacula. Heureusement qu'il avait pris ses précautions juste avant. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur Naruto et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

Quand il se releva, il remarqua que Naruto s'était endormi et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il regretta.

.

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans sa chambre et il était hors de question qu'il aille dormir autre part. Mais il était aussi hors de question qu'il porte Naruto jusqu'à la sienne. Le brun s'était donc installé juste à côté de lui et avait pris son ordinateur sur ses jambes pour pouvoir faire des arrangements sur ses partitions de musique. L'Alpha avait son casque sur les oreilles et l'enleva après plusieurs heures de concentration. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Il avait peur de le laisser seul car il savait qu'il allait encore s'enfuir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa une main affectueuse sur ces mèches blondes si attirantes. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser à des choses horribles. Heureusement qu'il se tenait à côté de lui lorsqu'il avait eu ses chaleurs. Naruto aurait pu tomber sur un Alpha avec de mauvaises intentions.

L'Alpha continua ses caresses avec tendresse et sentit Naruto bouger. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lentement. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le bond n'écarquille les yeux. Il poussa un cri de détresse et sauta hors du lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était prévu.

Mais il avait aussi prévu de ne pas le laisser fuir. Il lui attrapa donc le col du pyjama et Naruto se retourna, les sens en alerte.

« Donc, tu vas encore fuir ? »

Au moment où Naruto allait répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Shisui qui semblait avoir vu la mort en face.

.

« Je le savais… Je savais que ça allait arriver ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tout en se servant un café.

« Je ne suis pas rentré hier soir, je suis resté dormir sur le canapé tout en surveillant la porte de Naruto. »

L'Alpha eut un rictus moqueur.

« Mon œil, tu dormais comme une souche. »

Shisui se retourna vers le blond et le pointa du doigt.

« Cet imbécile s'est rapproché de toi exprès ! Il faut le virer d'ici. »

Naruto vit rouge.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »

Le blond serra les poings et se tourna vers Sasuke.

« C'est de ta faute à toi ! Quand une personne est en chaleur, il faut lui donner ses médicaments et non pas le prendre ! »

Sasuke but trois gorgées de café tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue, mais il n'avait pas l'air de montrer un quelconque intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait. Il soupira longuement.

« Je voulais le faire. Mais tu m'as sauté dessus et je n'ai pas pu aller chercher ton médicament. Et puis, qu'aurais-tu fait s'il n'avait pas fonctionné ? »

Naruto se rappela les paroles de son médecin. Certains médicaments pouvaient ne pas être efficaces, il fallait trouver le bon.

« M-mais… Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ce que tu m'as fait, espèce de pervers égocentrique ! »

Shisui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Surveille tes paroles quand tu t'adresses à lui. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus et commencèrent une bagarre dénuée de toute violence. Ils se lançaient des insultes plus enfantines les unes que les autres. Sasuke ferma les yeux et continua de boire son café.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? Tu l'appelles Jeune Maître comme si vous jouiez à une sorte de jeu malsain ! »

« Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! Jeune Maître est… »

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement. Il donna une tape au niveau du crâne de Shisui.

« Ça suffit Shisui. Va te préparer, on a une répétition aujourd'hui. »

Naruto regarda l'Alpha sans comprendre. Ce dernier attrapa sa guitare et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Mais, Jeune Maître… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il aura de nouveaux ses chaleurs, il va revenir vers toi et… »

« C'est bon Shisui, stop. Arrête de faire des histoires pour rien, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Aucun problème ?

« Si son cycle de chaleur revient, je serais là pour lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon médicament. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil et claqua la porte lorsque Shisui était derrière lui. Naruto resta sur les fesses sans rien dire.

« Ce salopard… »

.

Sasuke se trouvait dans le studio où il retrouva son groupe Distorsion avec Shisui.

« J'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson. »

Jûgo et Suigetsu se penchèrent vers lui.

« Sérieusement ? Mais tu as terminé la dernière il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et appuya sur une touche pour lancer la musique. Shisui, Jûgo et Suigetsu se regardèrent pendant que la musique jouait.

C'était incroyable.

La musique semblait flotter jusqu'aux oreilles des musiciens, ils étaient dans une sorte d'euphorie si agréable qu'ils se posèrent tous des questions. Suigetsu fut le premier à sortir de cette transe et regarda Sasuke.

« Mais… Tu as vendu ton âme au Diable pour pouvoir composer quelque chose d'aussi bien ? »

Sasuke le regarda.

« J'ai été inspiré, c'est tout. »

Jûgo s'avança à son tour et félicita son leader avec Suigetsu. Shisui était en retrait et ne pouvait lâcher Sasuke du regard.

« Sasuke… »

* * *

**Bon, on avance lentement mais sûrement. Sasuke a encore perdu ses moyens, Shisui est en colère... Bref du n'importe quoi ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! **

**À bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello hello ! Chapitre 6 aujourd'hui ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**casse-bonbon : **Pas de soucis pour l'attente ! Tu es libre de lire quand tu veux ! Et pour ce fichu commentaire, j'ai moi-même été choquée par ses propos, mais bon, l'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris, je n'ai pas été touchée par ses mots. Mais par contre, j'ai été touchée par la bienveillance des tiens et je tiens à te remercier ! Merci à toi et j'espère te revoir bientôt !

**Raction : **Je n'ai moi-même pas d'explications pour ce commentaire affligeant ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi et je suis très heureuse que cette adaptation avec les personnages de Naruto te plaise !

**Vive omegaverse : **J'ai aussi bien rigolé grâce à ce commentaire ! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! Merci beaucoup pour tes mots !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, il s'agit d'un adaptation du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion"**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naruto était en train de faire les cents pas dans le loft de Sasuke. Il était en train de se ronger les ongles et au bout de quelques minutes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il devait trouver un travail.

Lorsqu'il se pensait encore Alpha, il n'y avait aucune difficulté pour lui de trouver un travail, même lorsqu'il était mineur. Alors que pour un Oméga, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Mais le problème étant, qu'il se sentait bien chez Sasuke. Tout était confortable : une grande salle de bain, un lit confortable, une immense télévision… De plus, Sasuke était très occupé avec son groupe et il avait donc raison, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, au grand bonheur de Naruto.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune blond venait de prendre un bain et se trouvait en peignoir sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers son téléphone et commença à regarder des petites annonces par-ci par-là. Rapidement, il trouva quelqu'un qui recherchait un thérapeute novice, salaire convenable et Omégas acceptés. Le visage de Naruto s'illumina lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait un appartement offert avec le travail. Tout était parfait pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'Oméga sursauta et tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Le blond se leva et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour te protéger.

« Je ne suis pas en chaleur ! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux.

« Oui, je le sais. Je suis juste venu te demander si tu avais trouvé du travail. Je ne suis pas un accro au sexe sérieusement. »

Naruto souffla doucement, il avait conscience d'avoir sur réagît. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit et faisait mine d'être vexé par la réaction du blond.

« Oui et bien… Bref, j'ai trouvé quelque chose et je m'apprêtais à les appeler. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil. Il avait passé la journée avec son groupe et ne faisait pas attention à son invité. Allait-il bien ? Curieux, il se pencha pour regarder ce qu'avait trouvé Naruto et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il était écrit sur son téléphone. Le brun fusilla l'Oméga du regard et ce dernier eut du mal à déglutir.

« Quoi ? C'est un travail. Je n'ai pas d'expérience et ils disent qu'ils acceptent les gens comme moi. »

Sasuke balança le téléphone juste à côté de l'Oméga qui sursauta.

« Tu es bien plus idiot que je ne le pensais ! C'est une arnaque ! »

« Q-quoi… ? »

« Sérieusement, tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs ? ''Recherche Oméga thérapeute, salaire convenable'', tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange ? »

« J-je… Je voulais simplement appeler pour voir. »

Sasuke ne décoléra pas et fusilla Naruto du regard.

« Je suis même surpris qu'il ne te soit jamais rien arrivé de grave. À partir de maintenant tu dois obtenir mon approbation avant d'obtenir un travail. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ?

.

« Non il t'a vraiment dit ça ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de ramens. Il se trouvait avec Shikamaru à l'Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré du blond. Ce dernier avala tout rond avant de taper son poing sur la table.

« Sérieux, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de son approbation pour faire quoi que ce soit. »

Shikamaru le regarda, d'un air blasé mais intéressé.

« Il m'a même dit que je pouvais être sa boniche, nettoyer son appart' et qu'il me paiera. »

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami planter rageusement ses baguettes dans ses ramens. Une idée trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment.

« Et si Sasuke Uchiha t'aimait vraiment ? »

Naruto avala de travers et Shikamaru attendit qu'il ne meure pas avant de reprendre.

« Il a forcément les moyens de se payer une femme de ménage avec ce qu'il fait. Il s'en fiche royalement des autres, d'après ce qu'on dit sur lui. Il fait sûrement cela pour ne pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. De plus, il déteste les Omégas, mais toi, il ne supporte. En puis, il a couché avec toi, donc bon. »

Le jeune blond avait la bouche grande ouverte, la baguette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Ses nouilles tombèrent sur ses genoux. Shikamaru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement, Naruto, regarde-toi, tu es devenu bien plus beau. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils en enlevant les pâtes tombées sur son pantalon et regarda par la suite son meilleur ami.

« Mais si, tes cheveux sont plus brillants, tes yeux sont plus pétillants et semblent plus apaisés. »

Comme pour prouver le contraire, Naruto se toucha les cheveux… Mais il remarqua que c'était réellement le cas. Naruto secoua la tête et enchaîna sur un nouveau sujet. Ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures et lorsque Shikamaru rentra chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit. L'Oméga marcha doucement dans un parc, une légère brise secoua ses cheveux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées en marchant, regardant ses pas. Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua Sasuke et Shisui. Le chanteur était assis sur un banc et regardait son ami d'enfance qui semblait être en train de lui crier dessus. Naruto, sur la pointe des pieds, se cacha derrière un arbre et écouta son hôte et Shisui.

« Sérieusement Jeune Maître, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sasuke soutint le regard de son ami, sans rien dire.

« Tu aimes quand ils sont bêtes ? »

Cette pique fit réagir le brun. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec cet idiot d'Oméga ? »

L'Alpha soupira et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je me sentais simplement coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il a un peu appris qu'il était Oméga à cause de moi. »

Shisui faisait les cents pas juste devant lui.

« Il y a longtemps, un Oméga a fait la même chose que lui et tu l'as rejeté comme la pire des merdes qu'il était. À l'époque tu traitais les Omégas comme de vulgaires parasites. Alors pourquoi lui non ? »

Sasuke tira sur sa cigarette et ne répondit pas.

« Tu as un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. Tu nous composes deux superbes chansons, alors que c'est un exercice extrêmement difficile, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Naruto, qui entendait tout derrière son arbre, écarquilla les yeux après les mots de Shisui. Sasuke, de son côté, serra son pantalon au niveau de ses genoux.

« Elle continue d'arriver. L'inspiration, elle ne veut pas me quitter. »

« Q-quoi… ? »

« À chaque fois que j'ai couché avec lui, l'inspiration pour composer, elle continue d'arriver, encore et encore. »

Shisui le regarda de haut en bas. Il avait arrêté ses cents pas et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Merde… C'est super dur pour moi de l'admettre devant toi Shisui, mais c'est la vérité. »

Le Bêta plissa les yeux.

« Naruto est ta muse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais t'expliquer ce que je ressens. »

L'ami d'enfance de Sasuke soupira longuement. Naruto, de son côté, eut un léger sourire et trembla légèrement. Il tourna les talons et s'enfui à l'opposé de son hôte et de Shisui. Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder l'arbre derrière lequel était caché Naruto, il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été avec un Oméga, Sasuke ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Quand j'avais 20 ans je crois. »

« Oui, donc cela fait cinq ans. »

L'aîné s'approcha de Sasuke et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, les Omégas auront toujours besoin d'Alphas dans leur vie. C'est peut-être la même chose dans l'autre sens… Ce qui t'arrive maintenant, c'est parce que tu es en manque d'Oméga, qui sait ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, il n'en était pas réellement convaincu. Shisui soupira une énième fois et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

« Tu sais quoi ? Sors, va en boîte. Trouve toi un autre Oméga et tu aviseras. »

.

La musique tambourinait dans ses oreilles, il avait chaud. Il y avait énormément de gens autour de lui et Sasuke détestait cela. Il avait finalement suivi le conseil de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Ses phéromones Alphas volèrent dans toute la salle. Le brun remarqua un jeune Oméga qui était installé au bar, une bière à la main. Il ressemblait étrangement à Naruto, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Le jeune brun secoua la tête et marcha, confiant, vers cet Oméga, qui lui avait déjà lancé un regard charmeur.

.

De son côté, Naruto était en train de faire du rangement dans le loft de Sasuke. Il se posait mille et une questions sur lui-même et sur son hôte. Ce qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt le laissait réellement abasourdi. Lui, la muse de Sasuke ? Comment un type aussi insupportable que le brun pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque intérêt pour Naruto ? Le jeune Oméga continua de nettoyer pendant de longues minutes en sifflotant une chanson qu'il avait dans la tête depuis ce matin. À un moment, il se frotta le front plein de sueur et leva la tête vers l'horloge. Il était tard et il se demanda pourquoi Sasuke n'était toujours pas rentré. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse, il avait envie que Sasuke le voie faire son ménage, au moins il serait payé.

D'un coup, le jeune homme entendit le bruit d'une clé qui se glissait dans une serrure. Presque excité, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée et entendit deux voix différentes. Naruto aborda un sourire de façade ; sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuke était accompagné d'un jeune homme, apparemment Oméga, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Sasuke semblait presque étonné de le voir ainsi, transpirant, un balai à la main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire et l'atmosphère était étrange. Sans attendre, Naruto fit demi-tour.

« J-je vais dans ma chambre ! »

L'inconnu regarda Naruto partir en courant puis se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Qui est-ce ? Ton petit frère ? »

Sasuke, qui était encore figé, secoua la tête pour reprendre son masque de non-émotions.

« Laisse tomber, viens. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'Alpha, puis, sans attendre, il poussa le blond sur son lit, sans aucune tendresse. Il lui tomba dessus et commença à le déshabiller, toujours avec violence. Sasuke commença à mordre le cou de l'Oméga, mais ses pensées étaient dirigées tout autre part.

« _Il n'est jamais venu en courant vers moi lorsque je rentrais. Il avait un balai à la main._ »

L'Oméga plaça ses mains autour du cou de Sasuke et gémissait au creux de son oreille. Le brun continuait ses caresses, mais sans réellement être concentré.

« _Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi étrange en me voyant arriver avec quelqu'un ? »_

Ses pensées se mélangeaient et se mélangeaient dans sa tête. D'un coup, Sasuke s'arrêta et tapa du poing sur le mur, juste au-dessus de la tête de l'Oméga.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Sasuke, la chemise à moitié ouverte, haleta.

De son côté, Naruto était tout aussi perdu. Il s'assit au bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface dure. La tête de l'Oméga qu'avait ramené Sasuke était très beau, beaucoup plus que Naruto. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Lorsqu'il se croyait Alpha, il aurait réellement voulu trouver un Oméga comme lui. Il aurait simplement voulu… être un Alpha, fonder une famille, être heureux. Mais sa vie avait pris un tout autre tournant. Le blond soupira une énième fois.

D'un coup, il sursauta et cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsque Sasuke entra en trombe dans sa chambre. La chemise et le pantalon ouverts, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était transpirant, il avait les sourcils froncés et fixait Naruto, tel un prédateur.

« S-Sasuke… ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien et fonça droit vers le blond. Il le souleva et le jeta sur le lit puis se laissa tomber sur lui. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire et semblait figé. D'instinct, Naruto se retourna sur le ventre et essaya de se glisser hors de portée de son hôte. Mais ce dernier fondit dans sa nuque et la parsema de baisers pendant que Naruto serrait les dents.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Où est la personne que tu as ramenée ? »

« Pas besoin de lui. Et puis son odeur était à vomir. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et serra les draps dans ses mains. Sasuke glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de l'Oméga. Il la lécha pendant quelques secondes et d'une voix rauque il chuchota :

« Je sais que toi aussi tu es excité. »

« S-Stop… »

« Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Je suis un Alpha, je peux sentir les phéromones que tu produis. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il leva le t-shirt de Naruto et baissa son pantalon. L'Alpha bougea pour les mettre tous les deux sur le côté, le dos du blond contre son torse. Il lui bloqua les bras entre eux deux et Naruto serra encore plus les dents. Le brun plongea sa main dans le boxer de l'Oméga et eut un sourire satisfait.

« Regardez-moi ça, tu es déjà extrêmement bien mouillé. »

Sasuke se mit sur un coude et força Naruto à se remettre sur le ventre et entra deux doigts en lui, sans prévenir.

« Deux fois. Il s'est passé deux moments entre nous. Et comme on le dit : jamais deux sans trois. »

L'Alpha tourna ses doigts en lui et même sans le voir, il savait que le visage de Naruto était rouge et qu'il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Je ne couche jamais plusieurs fois avec la même personne. Alors pourquoi avec toi c'est différent ? »

Naruto, qui jusque-là essayait de se maintenir surélevé sur ses coudes, se laissa complètement tomber la tête dans le matelas. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait à ressentir énormément de plaisir au niveau de son fessier.

« Surtout détends-toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Sans prévenir, Sasuke entra un autre doigt et poussa le plus loin possible. Il fit quelques va et vient pendant de nombreuses secondes et Naruto tremblait.

« S-Stop… »

D'un coup, les doigts qui étaient en lui, sortirent. Étonné, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

« C'est terminé ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuke s'était complètement déshabillé. Il avait déjà enfilé un préservatif. Les fois où il s'était passé des choses entre eux, Naruto était en chaleur et donc pas complètement conscient. Mais cette fois-ci, il était en possession de tous ses moyens et lorsqu'il remarqua la taille de l'entrejambe de son hôte, il prit peur. Il tenta une énième fois de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke qui l'attrapa par les hanches.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Non arrête ! Ça ne rentrera jamais ! »

« Bien sûr que ça va rentrer. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Sasuke entra en lui d'un coup et Naruto poussa un cri de plaisir, bien malgré lui. Ce dernier serra tellement fort le drap sous lui, que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches.

Sasuke avait couché avec beaucoup d'Alphas et de Bêtas, mais pour lui, rien n'était aussi agréable qu'être à l'intérieur d'un Oméga qui mouillait naturellement. C'était comme s'il venait de trouver l'endroit auquel il appartenait réellement.

Le brun continua ses déhanchements jusqu'à toucher ce point si sensible en Naruto. Le blond poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, sa prostate étant simulée. Il n'était pas en chaleur et c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait en étant complètement conscient. Son corps lui criait de profiter de ce moment, mais son esprit crier le contraire. Naruto plaça une main sur les doigts de Sasuke qui tenaient ses hanches.

« Attends ! Attends, je me sens bizarre. Là, dans mon estomac, ça n'arrête pas de picoter. »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire tendre, qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, tu es simplement en train de prendre du plaisir Naruto. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il donna un puissant coup de rein pour se remettre en lui. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le menton de Naruto pour lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun continua ses va et vient encore et encore jusqu'à sa dernière poussée. Il se déversa en Naruto, heureusement qu'il s'était protégé juste avant.

Dans l'euphorie, Sasuke sourit et s'imprégna de l'odeur de Naruto. L'Alpha se redressa et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son invité, il entendit une voix remplie de désespoir.

« C'est bon, tu as terminé maintenant ? »

Naruto le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes et les sourcils froncés. Il avait un visage blessé, désespéré mais surtout triste. Sasuke vit le blond serrer les dents et les larmes coulèrent à une vitesse folle sur son visage. Sans attendre, il poussa l'Alpha loin de lui.

« Va-t'en ! Sors de cette chambre ! »

Il ferma la porte au nez de Sasuke.

* * *

**Oups. **

**Naruto est au summum de la colère. En même temps, on peut le comprendre ! **

**J'espère que cette adaptation vous plait ! Je vous dis à bientôt ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour le retard ! J'ai énormément de boulot et j'essaye d'écrire entre deux cours ! **

**En tout cas vous êtes extrêmement nombreux à lire cette fiction et je vous en remercie !**

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**Soleria : **Merci à toi ! Voici la suite !

* * *

**Cette fiction est une adaptation du webcomic "Love is an Illusion"**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger puisque vous êtes occupé… Maître. »

Itachi fixait Shisui, n'abordant aucune émotion dans son regard. Le Bêta était dans la famille Uchiha depuis toujours. Il avait rencontré Sasuke à l'école primaire et depuis ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il s'était improvisé serviteur personnel du cadet Uchiha et depuis, il n'avait jamais changé. Le terme de "Jeune Maître" avait rapidement suivi le terme de "Maître" pour Itachi. Il ne se voyait pas l'appeler autrement. L'ainé s'approcha et lui donna une petite fiole.

« Non tu ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis l'homme aux cheveux longs vint s'appuyer sur son bureau.

« Sasuke, comment va-t-il ? »

« Toujours fidèle à lui-même, comme d'habitude. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'a toujours pas d'Oméga. »

Shisui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda ailleurs. Il prit une grande inspiration pour éviter sa voix de trembler. Il regarda Itachi et eut un sourire faux.

« Je crains qu'il ne se marie à sa musique s'il continue ainsi. »

« Oui j'ai écouté le disque qu'il m'a donné. »

Il y eut un petit silence lourd entre les deux hommes.

« Tu es mauvais à la basse, Shisui. »

« Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour me dire cela ?! »

L'ainé rigola un instant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shisui.

« Je plaisante ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques secondes. Shisui sentait une chaleur naître au niveau de son ventre et ne savait pas pourquoi. Aucun des deux ne voulaient couper court à cet échange visuel, mais lorsque Shisui vit un mouvement plus bas, il baissa les yeux. Itachi lui tendait une liasse de billets.

« C'est pour Sasuke ? Vous savez qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça. »

« Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas vraiment dépenser de l'argent. Alors c'est pour toi et lui, offrez-vous un bon repas. »

Shisui baissa la tête et attrapa les billets, lentement. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Shisui trembla légèrement.

« Et prend bien soin de Sasuke. »

« Oui, je le ferai. Merci Maître. »

Shisui s'empressa d'attraper l'argent et s'inclina en marmonnant un « bonne journée » et laissa Itachi seul. Ce dernier soupira lentement.

« Les Bêtas… »

Shisui venait de sortir de l'immense bâtiment de la société Uchiha et prit la fiole qu'il avait mise dans sa poche, dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'un parfum pour Bêtas, qui était censé contrôler leurs chaleurs. Bêtas qui étaient les moins chanceux de la société. Les Omégas étaient très recherchés, tout comme les Alphas. Les Bêtas étaient…le reste.

Mais Shisui se rappelait qu'Itachi était le seul à le traiter normalement, depuis toujours.

.

De son côté, Sasuke marchait dans la rue et toutes les personnes autour de lui se retournaient sur son passage. Il émettait des phéromones tellement puissantes. Des phéromones de prédateur tellement la colère et la culpabilité le rongeaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, pourquoi devait-il toujours lui résister ?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il lançait des regards noirs à la moindre personne qui avait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke continuait de ruminer et lorsqu'il passa devant un café dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller, il s'arrêta devant l'affiche. Apparemment, ils recherchaient un serveur pour tous les jours de la semaine, de 10 heures à 17 heures.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il reconnut rapidement la propriétaire, qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Celle-ci lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle.

« As-tu trouvé un serveur ? »

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke avait un petit sourire affiché sur son visage. Il avait réussi à convaincre la propriétaire de prendre Naruto, il n'avait plus qu'à lui en parler.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de son loft, il remarqua rapidement une valise et un Naruto qui avait l'air apprêté et prêt à s'en aller. Sasuke se figea et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je m'en vais d'ici. »

« Tu as trouvé un endroit pour t'installer ? »

« Je retourne chez Shikamaru. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est trop petit et il y a un Alpha là-bas ! »

Naruto fusilla son hôte de ses prunelles bleues.

« Ici aussi. Tu crois qu'il y a une différence ? Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. »

Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Je suis désolé ! »

L'Oméga se figea et se retourna doucement vers Sasuke.

« J-j'ai fait une erreur. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, Naruto. Je t'ai même trouvé un travail dans un café juste à côté et la proprio m'a dit de te dire de venir pour un entretien. »

Naruto attrapa le papier que lui tendait Sasuke et lu les quelques informations. Puis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne feras vraiment plus rien… ? »

« Je te le promet. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes et Sasuke attrapa sa valise.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait. »

Naruto hocha doucement la tête et retourna dans le salon. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant et se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi le suppliait-il de rester ?

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Ils mangèrent ensemble, Sasuke essayait de faire la conversation, mais le blond ne répondait jamais ou alors très peu. Il alla se coucher sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient réveillés tôt. C'était le premier jour de Naruto et Sasuke voulait s'assurer qu'il y aille réellement.

« Je t'ai expliqué le chemin pour y aller, tu vois bien où c'est hein ? Et assure-toi de bien prendre les commandes. Après si tu fais des erreurs ce n'est pas très grave, tu débutes c'est normal. »

Naruto, qui était en train de faire ses lacets, maudissait Sasuke sur toute une génération.

« C'est bon j'ai compris ! Et puis je te signale que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y vais ! J'ai passé l'entretien, j'ai obtenu les félicitations de la patronne pour mes jours d'essais, alors maintenant tu me lâches ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'Oméga sortit de l'appartement non sans claquer la porte le plus fort possible, il savait que ça mettait Sasuke hors de lui. Le brun rumina encore dans son coin pendant de longues minutes et regarda son téléphone. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avez sa grande sœur Izumi pour une séance d'équitation. Le jeune homme soupira un grand coup et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre un costume adéquat. Il était très élégant dans son costume d'équitation et se dépêcha de retrouver Izumi qui avait horreur du retard.

.

Sa sœur galopait à toute allure devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière elle, dans un mouvement élégant grâce au vent. Elle était très jolie dans son uniforme. Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres et étaient en train de revenir sur leurs pas.

« Sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés d'être habillés comme ça. »

Izumi ôta sa bombe et se tourna vers son frère puis lui sourit.

« On ne sait jamais quand un Oméga nous regarde. »

Sasuke l'observa et eut une petite moue boudeuse au moment où elle regardait autre part. Le brun caressa entre les oreilles de son cheval et réfléchissait, puis il se tourna vers son ainée.

« Izumi, dis-moi, as-tu déjà été détestée par un Oméga ? »

L'interpellée leva un sourcil.

« Par des Omégas, non. Mais par beaucoup d'Alphas. Pourquoi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« C'est seulement pour une chanson que j'écris. »

Izumi eut un petit sourire en coin. Après Itachi, elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux son frère.

« Oh, je vois. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, mais apparemment tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Comment une personne pouvait-elle autant lire en lui ?

« On va dire ça. »

« Écoute Sasuke, avoir un Oméga qui te déteste c'est une question de fierté Alpha. Et si j'étais dans ton cas, je ferais tout pour le faire mien. Au pire, tu joues sur le sexe. »

Alors que sa sœur repartait au galop, Sasuke s'arrêta. Oui, lorsqu'il couchait avec Naruto, il se sentait extrêmement bien. Mais il ne voulait plus jamais revoir l'expression sur le visage du bond qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

.

Quelques jours passèrent et Naruto faisait un excellent travail au café. Il était en train de remercier un client lorsque la propriétaire s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es un vrai petit rayon de soleil, Naruto. Le café rayonne ! »

Naruto lui fit un sourire et continua de nettoyer une table.

« Sasuke ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? »

L'Oméga arrêta son geste et se tourna lentement vers elle.

« J'en ai aucune idée. »

« Je me demandais… C'est quoi votre relation ? Il vient quand même te voir tous les jours ici. »

Naruto continua de nettoyer cette table qui était pourtant bien propre.

« Il m'héberge un certain temps, c'est tout. Puis, je lui ai emprunté de l'argent et il vient sûrement pour voir que je travaille bien pour pouvoir le rembourser. »

La patronne lui fit un petit sourire et retourna en cuisine. Naruto grommela dans sa barbe et continua de servir les clients et lorsqu'il entendit la porte du café s'ouvrir, il leva la tête.

« Bienvenue à… »

Douche froide. Le bond s'arrêta net en voyant un visage qui lui était plus que familier.

« N…Neji ? »

« Naruto ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et l'Oméga se surprit à le trouver séduisant. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux, plus blancs que jamais scintillaient de surpris. Naruto fut le premier à réagir.

« Ça fait longtemps ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. »

Le blond se souvenait du rêve qu'il avait fait, quelques semaines plus tôt. La coïncidence était trop grande. L'Oméga l'invita à s'assoir, Neji lui sourit et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu n'as pas du tout changé. Tu travailles ici ? Pourtant je viens souvent et je ne t'ai jamais vu. »

« Oui, je viens de commencer à travailler ici. Et toi alors, tu vis dans le coin ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« J'étudie à cette grande école d'art que j'ai toujours voulu intégrer. »

Le visage de Naruto était rayonnant. Il était réellement content de revoir son ancien camarade.

« Oui, je me souviens, tu as toujours voulu y aller ! »

« Et toi ? »

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête et se toucha le bout de nez.

« Oh tu sais, moi j'ai abandonné les études. De toute façon, j'étais médiocre. »

Neji pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourtant, je me souviens que tu étais extrêmement doué en maths. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« N-non… J'ai toujours été nul en tout. »

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment, le café étant peu rempli, Naruto pouvait s'offrir le luxe de rester un peu avec lui. D'un coup, Neji le regarda intensément.

« Je t'aimais lorsque nous étions au collège. Quand j'y pense, j'étais idiot. Aimer un Alpha. »

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. De timidité ou de stress, il ne savait pas. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Neji l'interrompit.

« Je suis un Bêta. Mes tests étaient faux, j'ai dû les refaire. »

« Moi aussi ! Je suis finalement un Oméga ! »

Le blond se figea. C'était sorti tout seul, mais Neji eut un petit sourire.

Au même moment, Sasuke entra dans le café, pour rendre visite à Naruto, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son regard noir se posa sur Naruto, qui avait un visage éclatant. Visage qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Lorsque Naruto entendit le bruit de la porte et qu'il posa ses prunelles bleues sur Sasuke, son visage redevint fermé. Il prit une grande inspiration, il devait se comporter en serveur digne de ce nom.

« Salut. Un café allongé c'est ça ? »

Sasuke hocha mécaniquement la tête, son regard posé sur Neji. Puis, Naruto se tourna vers son ancien camarade.

« Pardon, j'aurais dû demander ce que tu voulais ? »

Neji répondit qu'il voulait un latté, sans pour autant couper court au jeu de regard avec Sasuke. Ce dernier fut le premier à mettre fin à cette histoire idiote et alla s'assoir pus loin. Il continua d'analyser Naruto et se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi.

De son côté, Naruto alla dans l'arrière-boutique pour récupérer un pack de lait. Avant qu'il ne revienne dans le café, la patronne l'arrêta.

« Naruto dis-moi, tu aurais vu la calculette ? Je fais les comptes d'hier et j'en ai besoin. »

Le blond leva un sourcil et s'approcha de la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« 765,59. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le résultat de ton addition. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna dans le café pour servir Neji et Sasuke, laissant sa patronne bouche-bée. Nous pouvions croire que Naruto était un génie. Oui il l'était, il avait la capacité de pouvoir calculer sans réfléchir. Plus jeune, son père lui faisait la morale tous les soirs. Il lui disait qu'il était aussi idiot que sa mère, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Il est vrai, Naruto avait eu une enfance difficile.

.

Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent ensemble. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et alors que le brun allait prendre sa douche, l'Oméga s'installa devant la télé. Il regardait l'écran sans vraiment écouter ni réellement regarder l'émission. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sasuke se plaça devant lui.

« C'était qui ? »

Naruto releva la tête, d'un air blasé.

« Le gars dans le café… »

« C'était quelqu'un qui était dans ma classe plus jeune. Et puis ne t'avises pas de me faire la morale, il n'y avait quasiment pas de clients dans le café. »

« Hein ? Mais je n'allais pas te… »

« Eh puis merde ! Tu ne sais que me critiquer. »

Naruto, en furie, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous l'œil ahurit de Sasuke. Sérieusement, il n'avait absolument rien fait.

Les jours passèrent et Neji revenait tous les jours au café, comme Sasuke. Le brun se retrouva plusieurs fois à observer le Bêta et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Par exemple, alors que Naruto avait le dos tourné pour servir une autre personne, Neji posa sur l'Oméga un regard presque… amoureux.

Sasuke voyait rouge et d'un coup, il se leva pour quitter le café. Sa fierté d'Alpha en prenait un coup. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et alors qu'il sortit son parapluie, Sasuke appela Shisui.

« Shisui, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Je voudrais que tu fasses une vérification sur quelqu'un… le plus rapidement possible. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour ! Excusez moi pour le retard, je ne vais pas blablater plus vite, car je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience !**

* * *

**Soleria : **Je ne sais pas... peut-être... Moi non plus, ce n'est pas mon préféré hehe.

**Reena :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais t'expliquer : une femme, quelque soit son "rang" est fertile, il y a seulement une classe, c'est un peu comme à l'époque (Alpha : noblesse de sang...). Un homme Bêta ne peut PAS avoir d'enfant, un homme Alpha ne peut PAS avoir d'enfant, mais un Oméga est comme une femme, il peut engendrer la vie. Tu comprends mieux ? Sinon n'hésite pas et je te réexpliquerai !

* * *

**Gros rated M pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans le café, Neji regarda Sasuke sortir en furie. Puis, il se tourna vers Naruto et lui sourit en le voyant déposer devant lui, un café.

« Le gars-là, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas tu connais sa commande par cœur. C'est un Alpha aussi, au vu de son odeur. »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit et tourna les talons pour se placer derrière le bar. Il regarda Neji un instant, comme pour savoir s'il pouvait lui raconter son histoire. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et lui avoua absolument tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji avait la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Mais depuis que je travaille ici, il n'a plus rien fait. Il semble tenir sa promesse. Mais… c'est un Alpha et on ne sait jamais quand il peut replonger. De plus, c'est un dominant qui a besoin de sa dose si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Naruto termina sa phrase par un petit sourire triste envers Neji, puis reprit.

« Mais bon, je lui dois un peu d'argent et puis comme je n'ai nulle part où aller, je devrais être reconnaissant je suppose. »

L'Oméga continua de nettoyer les verres qu'il avait entre les mains pendant que Neji l'observait d&'une manière presque aguicheuse, ses yeux blancs brillaient.

« Naruto, tu peux venir habiter chez moi. »

L'interpellé arrêta son geste et sauta presque dans les bras de son ancien camarade de classe en le remerciant.

.

Le soir même, Naruto était en train de faire sa valise, surexcité. De son côté, Sasuke était assis sur le canapé dans le salon et se tritura les doigts tout en regardant son téléphone posé sur la table basse. Shisui venait de l'appeler.

Au moment où il entendit un bruit de valise, l'Alpha se redressa, d'un air inquiet. Naruto passa devant lui en l'ignorant et alla dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de lui et sentant une présence derrière lui, le blond se retourna, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Je m'en vais d'ici ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et il resta sans voix.

« Je m'en vais vivre avec Neji ! Merci… pour tout en tout cas ! »

Naruto commença à avancer vers la porte lorsque Naruto lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends ! »

Naruto, les sourcils froncés, attendait qu'il parle. »

« Tu… Tu le connais à peine. »

L'Oméga ricana.

« Je le connais bien mieux que toi, c'est un ami d'enfance. Et puis, tu m'avais proposé de rester ici le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Et bien c'est bon, j'ai trouvé. En plus c'est un Bêta, donc je ne risque rien. »

Sasuke serra la mâchoire. Il fallait qu'il arrive à le faire rester. Pourquoi ? Même lui n'avait pas la réponse.

« Il… »

Il s'arrêta, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Shisui l'avait appelé et Neji était un étudiant ordinaire. Pas de casier judiciaire, c'est un Bêta qui avait dû refaire ses tests car ils étaient faux… Quelqu'un de normal.

« Quoi ? ''Il'' quoi ? Continue, dis quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas, car il n'y a rien à dire. Pff, tu as osé faire des recherches sur lui, tu me dégoutes. »

Naruto se retourna pour repartir une nouvelle fois vers la porte, mais Sasuke lui rattrapa le poignet.

« Ne pars pas. »

Le blond serra les dents et donna une tape sur la main de Sasuke entourée autour de son poignet. Il secoua férocement son bras pour se dégager et regarda son hôte du coin de l'œil.

« Lâche-moi. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Alors quoi, maintenant que grâce à moi tu as de l'inspiration, je te suis indispensable ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment sais-tu que… »

« Sache que j'en ai absolument rien à faire de ta musique et tout ce qui va avec. »

Naruto s'arrêta un moment. Il baissa la tête, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« J'en ai marre que les gens m'utilisent. »

Décidé, le blond se dirigea une énième fois vers la porte, laissant Sasuke sans voix. Mais il était un Uchiha, et un Uchiha n'abandonnait jamais, alors il prit le risque d'arrêter Naruto une nouvelle fois.

« Ne pars pas. Parlons. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop. L'Oméga se retourna et se plaça à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke. Même s'il était un peu plus petit, il avait quand même une carrure assez imposante. Sasuke baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas me menacer ? Me séquestrer pour que je reste ici, à ta disposition ? »

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? Et tu te dis Alpha dominant ? »

D'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit extrêmement lourde. Naruto avait du mal à respirer et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il en tomba par terre. Cela ressemblait étrangement à une crise d'asthme. Mais il n'était pas asthmatique. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il dû ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir respirer correctement. Le blond leva doucement les yeux vers Sasuke, les dents serrées. Ce dernier, les yeux baissés vers lui, n'affichait aucune expression.

« Ai-je déjà lâché mes phéromones devant toi ? »

Naruto voulut répondre, mais sa gorge était serrée. Sasuke arrêta sa petite torture et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à son niveau. Il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« J'ai été gentil avec toi. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux à la maison. Tu as ton travail, je ne touche pas. Alors quel est le problème ? »

Naruto toussa, il avait horriblement chaud et n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin rapide.

« Comment peux-tu penser partir alors que tu ne supportes pas cela. Je t'ai montré qu'une infime partie de mes phéromones. »

Le blond essayait de se contrôler au maximum, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne devait pas perdre face à cet homme, mais les phéromones qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Allait-il devoir se laisser aller encore une fois ? C'était ce qu'il était en train de se dire lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par l'Alpha. Il voyait trouble, mais sa vision devint plus nette lorsqu'il tomba sur le lit de Sasuke et qu'il le vit se déshabiller devant lui.

Ses membres semblaient paralysés, les phéromones de Sasuke l'immobilisaient. Pourtant, l'Alpha avait arrêté de les diffuser. Le brun déshabilla lentement Naruto et commença à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille droit et ses gémissements se faisaient déjà entendre. Il glissa deux doigts vers l'intimité de Naruto et remarqua qu'il était déjà bien humide. Avec un sourire il le pénétra doucement, faisant glisser doucement ses doigts. De son autre main, il s'occupait du membre du blond. Naruto avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, il avait envie de protester et de s'en aller, mais au fond de lui, il adorait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Quelque chose l'empêcha de plus réfléchir, Sasuke venait de trouver cet endroit si précis dans son anatomie et il poussa un cri rauque. La main qui s'activait sur son membre était en train de le rendre fou. Après ces secondes de torture, il se déversa dans la main de Sasuke qui eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu es rapide. »

Naruto peinait à retrouver son souffle, mais il tenta quand même d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste au-dessus de lui, Sasuke avait un regard d'une intensité extrêmement forte. Quelques mèches brunes retombaient devant ses yeux, il était incroyablement beau et quelque chose ressortait de ce portrait.

Il avait devant lui, un véritable Alpha.

Sans lui en laisser le temps, le brun le retourna sur le ventre et s'apprêta à entrer en lui, lorsque qu'il vit le regard sceptique de Naruto.

« Je ne ferai rien si tu promets de ne pas partir. »

« Va… te faire foutre. »

En haussant les épaules, le brun le remit sur le dos et commença à faire glisser sa langue sur les cuisses intérieures de Naruto.

« Ce Bêta ne peut rien faire pour toi. Si tu as tes chaleur, coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Alpha ne te calmera pas. »

Naruto, les dents serrées à cause des caresses de Sasuke, eut du mal à parler.

« Je… n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Neji. »

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et descendit toujours plus bas.

« Tu ne penserais pas ça si tu avais vu la façon qu'il avait de te regarder. »

Sasuke arrêta ses caresses et Naruto semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je pars. »

Le regard du blond était déterminé. Sasuke était anxieux sans le savoir. Il n'avait aucune raison légitime de le faire rester. Ses yeux devinrent vagues et sans prévenir, il pénétra Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise mélangé à du plaisir, mais il avait toute sa tête, ce qui ne semblait plus être le cas de Sasuke.

« Sasuke arrête, ressaisis-toi ! »

En effet, Sasuke ne s'était pas protégé et ce n'était pas demain la veille que Naruto voulait avoir un enfant. Pourtant, le brun continuait de pousser jusqu'à se retrouver complètement en lui et le plus jeune plaça ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne comptait pas sortir.

Sasuke se coucha encore plus sur lui et Naruto semblait ne plus contrôler son corps et plaça ses bras derrière la nuque de l'Alpha. Ce dernier lui attrapa le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Naruto semblait être aux anges, mais il allait changer d'avis quand cela serait terminé.

Le brun chercha quelque chose en Naruto. D'un coup, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le blond détourna la tête et poussa un cri d'extase et Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, il l'avait finalement trouvé cette prostate. Mais alors qu'il continuait ses va et vient, Naruto poussa un cri de douleur atroce et ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela sembla faire sortir Sasuke de sa transe.

« Arrête ! Sors, sors s'il te plait ! Ça fait mal ! »

Le brun eut un regard désolé et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé mais… Je ne peux pas. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto montraient bien la douleur qu'il était en train de ressentir et se visage était tordu par le mal.

« P-pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai noué, si je sors, je risque de te blesser gravement. »

Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas s'être noué à lui. Naruto continua de crier à quel point il avait mal et Sasuke ressentait énormément de culpabilité en ce moment. Il attrapa doucement le blond et se retourna. Il était toujours en lui et se dit que changer de position allait l'aider à surmonter cette douleur. L'Alpha se mit sur le dos, et Naruto se réfugia directement dans son cou.

« S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus… »

« Shh… Ne bouge pas, ça ira mieux. »

Il lui caressa le dos dans un geste tendre, comme s'il voulait à tout prix lui retirer cette douleur et écouta Naruto l'insulter de tous les noms. Sasuke lui attrapa doucement le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder et essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. »

Sasuke lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le serra fort dans ses bras.

.

« Terminé. C'est terminé ! Je m'en vais d'ici tout de suite, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Naruto s'était rapidement habillé après l'incident et cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à quitter cet appartement qui ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Sasuke était juste derrière et essayait encore de le retenir.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais réellement désolé ! »

« Et tu crois arranger les choses avec des pardons ? Tu m'as dit que je n'allais plus avoir mal ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus cette partie de mon corps ? »

Sasuke, impuissant, regarda Naruto prendre son sac, reniflant encore, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Il se sentait horriblement coupable de pas avoir pu se retenir. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Main, que Naruto dégagea en lui donnant un coup.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

C'est à ce moment que Shisui choisit d'entrer, un paquet à la main.

« J'ai apporté des pâtisseries ! »

Alors que Sasuke allait répondre que ce n'était pas le bon le moment, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Naruto venait de vomir juste devant la porte d'entrée, à quelques mètres de Shisui. Un silence lourd s'installa et Shisui regarda Sasuke d'un air horrifié. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas Naruto du regard qui était en train de s'essuyer la bouche. Comment pouvait-il déjà être…

Sans attendre de réaction, le Bêta les attrapa tous les deux et les obligea à se rendre à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Personne ne parla, Naruto n'avait plus de nausées et Sasuke semblait être sur le point de faire un infarctus.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, il était tard, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients et le docteur pu les recevoir directement. Les tests se firent tout aussi vite.

« Vous êtes enceinte. »

Naruto cru que son monde s'écroulait et Sasuke serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches.

« De trois semaines. »

Trois semaines ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard... Mais j'ai une excuse. J'avais une dizaine de chapitres en avance sur mon ordinateur, mais j'ai fait une mise à jour et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais dessus, et j'ai eu une perte de motivation pour tout réécrire... **

**Mais bon, voici enfin le chapitre 9 que vous attendez depuis longtemps ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**lovelessnaru-chan : **Ton commentaire me fait super plaisir ! Il possède toutes les qualités, des compliments, des critiques constructives et je t'en remercie. Pour le scénario, je trouve aussi qu'il va très vite dans l'oeuvre originale... J'essaye d'ajouter ma petite touche personnelle, mais je ne te cache pas que c'est assez compliqué. Pour Minato, j'ai aussi pensé comme toi, mais connaissant la suite du Webcomic, je ne pouvais mettre quelqu'un d'autre !

** . : **Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye le plus possible de les faire comme dans le manga, mais c'est dur car j'essaye aussi de suivre ceux du Webcomic ! En tout cas merci !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, cette fiction est une adaptation du Webcomic "Love is an Illusion".**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mais oui. C'était ça.

La première nuit que Naruto avait passée chez Sasuke, il avait eu ses chaleurs. Pendant quelques minutes, le brun ne s'était pas protégé, sous la surprise. Le plus âgé regardait le médecin devant eux.

« C'était vraiment pendant quelques secondes… »

« Quelques secondes ne veut pas dire une protection assurée à 100%. Vous êtes un Alpha dominant, vos spermatozoïdes ont plus de chances d'atteindre l'ovule qu'un Alpha normal, si je puis dire. »

Sasuke était abattu. Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point le contrôle. Lui qui était maître de lui-même, avait eu un moment de faiblesse, ce qui n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha. Il n'osait même pas regarder Naruto qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la consultation. Le médecin les regarda, l'un après l'autre et soupira lentement.

« Très bien. Monsieur Namikaze a besoin de beaucoup de repos. La grossesse d'un Oméga est plus rapide que celui d'une femme. Son corps va changer rapidement et il va devoir s'y habituer. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils se levèrent tous les trois. L'Uchiha serra la main sur docteur et Naruto n'osa même pas le regarder. Ils sortirent du cabinet et Shisui arriva rapidement vers eux, les faisant crouler sous les questions. L'Alpha lui expliqua que oui, Naruto attendait bien un enfant et grogna lorsque son meilleur ami lui faisait des reproches. Le brun ignora Shisui et ce dernier parlait tout seul. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le comportement de Naruto. En effet, il n'avait rien dit, aucune réaction, rien. Sasuke voulait qu'il se fâche, qu'il crie, qu'il pleure, mais non, Naruto était devenu une tombe vivante et ne dégageait rien.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez Sasuke et au moment où Shisui ferma la porte d'entrée, il sursauta en entendant un vase se briser. Naruto venait de le jeter contre un mur et se mit à hurler et à balancer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il éclata enfin. Sa crise de colère dura un certain temps et Sasuke s'approcha de lui quand il décida que s'en était assez.

« Arrête ta crise de colère. »

« Je vais m'en débarrasser. »

Celle-ci, Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas.

« Non, tu ne feras pas ça. »

Naruto le regarda et ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ton enfant, mais aussi le mien. »

Le jeune Oméga se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda sur le côté, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était conscient que cet enfant était aussi celui de Sasuke, mais il ne pouvait pas le garder. Il était trop jeune, il n'avait pas un domicile fixe. Il avait fallu que cet incident arrive alors que sa vie commençait à prendre un nouveau départ.

« Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Toujours qu'à moi… »

Naruto avait murmuré ces mots comme pour lui-même, mais Sasuke avait entendu. Il regarda celui qui portait son enfant se laisser tomber sur les genoux. Pris d'un élan de pitié et de culpabilité, il s'accroupi devant lui et lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il le regarde.

« Je vais t'aider, tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire, tu m'entends ? Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout alors… »

Sasuke essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Naruto. L'Alpha n'était pas un expert pour consoler son entourage ou même pour éprouver une quelconque compassion, mais avec Naruto, c'était différent.

« … arrête de pleurer, tu es épuisé. »

Même si les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues, Naruto sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et il se perdit dans les onyx de Sasuke. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il se sentit extrêmement bien et surtout apaisé.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-moi, Naruto et je te promets que je serais en moyen de te le donner. »

.

Naruto avait eu envie de faire du shopping et même si Sasuke en avait horreur, il n'avait pas bronché et lui avait acheté tout ce qu'il voulait. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la voiture du plus âgé, dans le parking de son immeuble. L'Alpha arrêta la voiture et tourna la tête vers Naruto qui regardait droit devant lui, sans rien dire.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

L'Oméga ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder devant lui. Sasuke soupira doucement et regarda lui aussi, devant lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. J'ai perdu tout contrôle, pourtant je sais que j'avais dit que je ne poserais plus un doigt sur toi. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse mais… »

« Tu m'utilisais. »

L'Alpha vit rouge, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Naruto penser ça.

« Non, Naruto. Tu m'inspires, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne t'ai jamais utilisé dans ce sens-là. »

Le blond sembla totalement vide, tout comme son regard qui s'interdisais de se poser sur son hôte.

« Quand le bébé va naître, il se passera quoi ? »

« Je vais en prendre soin, bien sûr. »

Un silence gêné s'installa durant lequel Sasuke fixait Naruto. Au moment où l'Alpha allait parler, il se fit couper par le blond.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent rapidement, les bras remplis de sacs. Naruto, toujours sans rien dire, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche extrêmement longue, mais cela donna le temps à Sasuke de ranger toutes les affaires qu'il venait de lui acheter.

Lorsque Naruto sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Sasuke l'accompagna, il avait envie de faire les choses bien. Il lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et Naruto, qui était installé dans son lit, eut une petite grimace de douleur. Il expliqua à Sasuke que son dos lui faisait très mal sur son lit et le brun lui dit de prendre le sien et il s'endormit rapidement.

L'Alpha le regarda pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi faire. Il savait très bien que Naruto avait le sommeil profond et que rien ne pouvait le réveiller. C'est pourquoi il se mit à genoux devant son lit et prit la main de Naruto. Il colla son front contre son ventre et attendit. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait ainsi, aussi vulnérable. Sasuke s'était réellement comporté quand ces Alphas qu'il détestait, il avait été violent, odieux… Il était indéfendable.

Sasuke Uchiha était connu pour être celui qui ne ressentait rien, depuis très jeune. Sa sœur avait été la plus touchée par ce manque de sentiments, mais Itachi avait tout de suite cerné son jeune frère. Mais Izumi, bien plus tard, avait réussi à comprendre quand son frère lui faisait des compliments.

Le brun posa doucement sa paume sur ce ventre qui abritait la vie. Dans ce ventre se trouvait leur enfant, à eux.

.

L'Uchiha avait dormis sur le canapé, il ne voulait pas que Naruto le trouve en se réveillant, de peur qu'il pense en avoir profité pour lui faire des choses indécentes. Justement, le jeune Oméga se redressa dans son lit, il avait quelques douleurs dans son dos, mais rien de bien grave. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers la cuisine et trouva Sasuke en train de dresser la table du petit déjeuner. Naruto posa une épaule contre un mur et le regarda doucement, le détaillant de haut en bas. Sasuke portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche moulant parfaitement son torse musclé.

L'Oméga sursauta quand Sasuke se retourna vers lui.

« Bonjour. Viens, je t'ai préparé tout un choix de plats, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux. »

Sans rien dire, le blond s'avança doucement, presque prudemment vers Sasuke et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il pointait du doigt. Naruto mourrait de faim et piocha rapidement dans des oeufs brouillés, du jambon et tout ce qui allait avec. C'était incroyablement bon et le blond regarda Sasuke, ce dernier était déjà en train de le regarder, une expression indéchiffrable exposée sur son visage.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux, sans rien dire et lorsque Naruto se leva en souffla un petit « merci », Sasuke lui attrapa le bras. Le blond eut un petit sursaut, mais les yeux de son hôte n'affichaient aucune envie, aucun danger.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller travailler, Naruto. »

« Si, je dois te rembourser. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je t'ai dit de ne pas me rembourser. Je te demande de te reposer, de faire des choses calmes et surtout sans stress. »

Naruto gonfla les joues en boudant, mais après réflexion, il se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de prendre un peu de repos. Il expliqua rapidement à Sasuke qu'il devait à tout prix voir Shikamaru le brun accepta à reculons, mais il ne pouvait garder Naruto enfermé de toute façon.

Une petite heure plus tard, Shikamaru était assis juste devant Naruto, une tasse de café à la main et la bouche grande ouverte.

« A-attends donc… À l'heure où je te parle, tu as un enfant dans ton ventre ? »

L'Oméga hocha tout en buvant une gorgée de son milkshake à la vanille dont il avait eu extrêmement envie.

« Tu n'étais censé que sortir avec lui quelques temps pour pouvoir te refaire Naruto et non pas fonder une famille. Sérieusement, il pense profiter de ta faiblesse pour ça ? »

« C'est un accident Shikamaru, rien de plus. »

Le brun regarda Naruto en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant. Te connaissant, je doute que tu gardes cet enfant. »

L'Oméga écarquilla les yeux puis attrapa rapidement son milkshake pour en boire plusieurs gorgées tout en évitant de regarder son meilleur ami.

« Naruto, si cet homme te menace… »

« Personne ne me menace, c'est aussi son enfant et il s'en occupera lui-même, c'est tout. »

Depuis toujours, Shikamaru était celui qui était le plus prévenant de ce duo. Naruto prenait les risques et se faisait toujours avoir à la fin.

« Un véritable enfant va naître Naruto, ne fait pas l'idiot car tu ne l'es pas. »

Le blond jouait nerveusement avec sa paille.

« J'ai peur… »

.

Sasuke était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil dans le salon, lisant un livre sur la grossesse des Omégas. Shisui, qui était dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre d'eau, s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais que toute cette histoire est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais le Bêta le connaissait par cœur et au vu de son retroussement de nez, il l'avait entendu.

« Le bébé d'un Oméga né rapidement mais se développe lentement. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que j'apprécié mais, tu veux réellement le forcer à garder cet enfant ? »

L'Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira lentement.

« C'est aussi mon enfant, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis, Shisui. »

« Oui, d'accord, mais ensuite que vas-tu faire ? Qui te dis qu'il va rester avec toi, qui te dis qu'il ne va pas vouloir garder le bébé mais rester loin de toi ? »

Au moment où Sasuke allait répondre, Naruto arriva. Il semblait nerveux, mais avait un visage qui reflétait sa détermination.

« Je vais le garder. »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lança le livre dans les mains de Shisui qui avait les sourcils froncés et se dirigea vers Naruto.

« Je suis soulagé… »

« Mais tu en prendras l'entière responsabilité, Sasuke. »

Les yeux onyx de Sasuke sonda Naruto, qui trembla légèrement.

« Promis. »

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

« Je vais donner naissance au bébé, mais il t'est interdit de parler à qui que ce soir de ma grossesse ou même de poser un doigt sur moi. Dès que l'enfant naît, je m'en vais et je ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »

Shisui fit un pas en avant pour donner son avis, mais Sasuke leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Très bien. »

Le Bêta ne pouvait pas y croire. Il fit un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Sasuke le rattrapa facilement en lui attrapant le bras.

« Shisui, ne dit rien à personne. Surtout pas à Itachi. »

L'aîné fuyait le regard de Sasuke, même s'il était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Itachi.

« Garde-ça secret pour le moment, s'il te plait. Je lui dirais moi-même le moment venu. »

Shisui serra la mâchoire et regarda l'Alpha.

« Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance Shisui. »

Ce dernier soupira lentement et hocha vaguement la tête.

.

Une petite semaine plus tard, c'était le moment de la première échographie. Sasuke avait la photo à la main et ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et l'aîné regarda Naruto.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir ? »

« Non. »

Le brun soupira et déposa Naruto chez lui, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'enregistrement, car il avait rendez-vous avec son groupe. Juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, il regarda une dernière fois la photo de son enfant, qui était encore minuscule et la caressa, un petit sourire sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, il s'installa rapidement derrière le piano et commença à jouer. Jûgo et Suigetsu qui étaient en train de parler entre eux, s'arrêtèrent pour écouter. Comme la dernière fois, ce que jouait Sasuke était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils entendaient, mais leur leader était proche du virtuose. Les deux musiciens se regardèrent puis, l'homme aux cheveux bleu pâle s'approcha de lui.

« Sasuke ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne se passe rien ? »

« Mmh. Non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu autant de phéromones de bonheur venant de toi. Et puis, depuis ce matin, Shisui semble bizarre. »

L'interpellé était dans son coin, avec sa basse et ne voulait prendre part à la discussion. Jûgo secoua doucement la tête.

« Peu importe… De toute façon, il semble que le public commence à nous remarquer, puis nous avons eu des appels, nous avons une performance en dehors de la ville. »

Sasuke posa les yeux sur son ami rouquin.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment voyager Sasuke, mais… »

« Faisons-le. »

Les trois autres membres avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Sasuke détestait sortir de sa ville, il détestait voyager, alors le voir accepter était aussi rare qu'une éclipse totale.

« Tant que ce n'est pas plus de deux jours, d'accord. »

La répétition se passa sans autre nouvelle de ce genre. À la fin de la journée, Sasuke voulait marcher un peu. Sa guitare dans le dos, il se retrouva rapidement devant un magasin de vêtements pour nourrisson. Curieux il s'arrêta devant et regarda la vitrine. Une jeune vendeuse s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire joyeux.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ? »

« Non… Pas encore. »

« Pas encore ? Oh, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait père, c'est cela ? Ou alors la maman… »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire discret.

« Je suis le père. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis une Bêta alors je ne peux réellement deviner l'apparence de quelqu'un. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à regarder. »

L'Alpha la remercia et flâna dans les rayons. Il empruntait cette rue tous les jours, mais n'avait jamais remarqué ce magasin. Il y resta quelques minutes et lorsqu'il voulut s'en aller, il remarqua une petite paire de chaussure unisexe, et y tomba complètement amoureux.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva Naruto assis sur le canapé, une main sur le ventre. Il sourit discrètement et s'approcha de lui. Le blond leva les yeux pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Elles étaient jolies. »

Naruto se leva d'un bond et s'approcha dangereusement de Sasuke, la mâchoire serrée de colère.

« Tu es tellement énervant… Je ne veux rien voir ici qui correspond à un bébé. Tu achèteras tout lorsque je serais loin d'ici. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le blond s'en alla dans la cuisine, laissant un Sasuke un peu perdu dans le salon. Il savait que cela allait mettre du temps, mais il savait aussi qu'il allait réussir à faire rester Naruto avec lui.

Il lui restait du temps.


End file.
